This Is What Makes Us
by AshersMclovin99
Summary: Sequel to Anything Could happen: Punk and AJ are engaged and expecting; everything is perfect and it seems nothing can stand in the way of their happy ending But of course every relationship has its up and downs...but true love can with stand anything...can't it?
1. Chapter 1: And It Begins

Chapter 1: And It Begins

"I'm getting disgusting…how could you possibly want to have sex with a cow like me" AJ cried she was already slightly showing at 5 months but to her she was huge.

"Okay where did you get sex from you should get ready for the hall of famer induction tonight" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"I'm such a fat cow" AJ replied as she began to tear up looking at herself in the mirror

"Your beautiful" Punk whispered into AJ's ear placing a kiss on the side of her chick, he wasn't lying either to him she was stunning her pregnancy brought a glow to her that simply took his breath away.

"You mean that Punkers" AJ asked sniffing while wiping her tears away looking deep into his eyes

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't be saying it babe" Punk replied with a smile kissing AJ's cheeks.

"I love you" AJ whispered with a smile.

"I love you too…I love you both" Punk replied placing his hand on AJ's tummy.

Punk smiled as AJ walked to the closet and pulled out the dress she had bought for tonight's event…AJ began humming as she began to slip on the dress. Suddenly the humming stopped and once again AJ's was in tears.

"I'm huge" AJ wailed looking at herself in her dress…the dress was a simple black dress with a pink ribbon around the waist.

"We are never going to leave this room" Punk whispered smacking his forehead walking over to AJ to console her.

"It's about time you guys made it…geez Punk what took you guys so freaking long" Kofi asked dressed sharply in a suit.

"Tears…dress…pregnant woman" Punk replied with a glare as they walked inside to take their seats.

After the event was over the superstars mingled for a while celebrating new and old hall of famers…Punk sat with AJ at a table who was already complaining that her feet where killing her and that's because she was wearing flats.

"Peek-a-boo" a voice said as their hands covered AJ's eyes.

"I know that voice…Kaitlyn" AJ squealed loudly…Punk cringed it was like nails on the chalk board as both divas screamed and hugged each other.

"Oh my goodness AJ you look so adorable" Kaitlyn said rubbing AJ's tummy with a huge smile.

"Thank you…5 months preggo" AJ replied with a huge smile

"By the way Daddy you look awesome tonight as well" Kaitlyn said giving Punk a hug.

"Thanks" Punk replied with a smile as he took a sip of his soda.

"I'm so tired…ugh it felt like this night went on forever" AJ said as Punk carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Don't worry we are going to bed already" Punk replied smiling as he saw AJ yawning and falling asleep in his arms.

Punk finally made it to the bedroom and helped AJ get dressing in her pj's and tucked her into bed placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"You're my everything…I don't know what I'd do without you" Punk whispered as he turned out the lights and slipped in to a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Nervous?

Chapter 2: Are You Nervous?

"Will you stop doing that…you making me…nervermind" Punk whispered grabbing AJ's hand in his anything to making her stop tapping her fingernails on the chair.

"I'm making you what…nervous" AJ said with a smug smile lacing her fingers with Punk's

"No" Punk retorted crossing his arms trying his best to look tough.

AJ gave Punk a look that screamed are you kidding me as she poked Punk on his side.

"Okay fine I am a little nervous…I mean we finally get to find out what's in there" Punk replied rubbing AJ's tummy

"It's a baby in there Punk" AJ replied with a wink

"You know what I mean…smartass" Punk replied with a scowl but he couldn't keep a straight face and couldn't help but smile.

"April Mendez" a nurse called out making Punk jump

"Well here we go huh" Punk said standing up as he and AJ followed the nurse to their room.

"Dr. Rose Harrison will be the doctor seeing you today so if you give just a few minutes she will be with you shortly" the nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you" AJ and Punk said in unison with smiles.

"So Punkers what are you hoping for boy or girl?" AJ asked wrapping her arms around Punk's waist.

"I'm happy with either one as long as it's a happy healthy baby" Punk replied kissing the top of AJ's head.

"Hi there…I'm Dr. Harrison…it's very nice to meet you Ms. Mendez and I gather this is the Daddy" Dr. Harrison said with a sweet smile.

"AJ Mendez" AJ said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Phil Brooks" Punk said shaking the doctor's hand of course he wasn't going to introduce himself as CM Punk to the woman who could deliver his future son or daughter.

"Well I guess let's cut to the chase huh…bet you both are anxious to find out the sex of the baby huh" Dr. Harrison said with a smile as she pulled out a tube of the gel used for sonograms.

"Okay Ms. Mendez if you could please lie back down and lift up your shirt up just enough to place on the gel and cover your breasts" Dr. Harrison said placing some gloves on as AJ laid back as Punk held her hand.

"Okay here we go…let's see here oh there is your baby…a healthy baby…boy" Dr. Harrison said smiling hugely running the machine over AJ's tummy.

"Hell yes…oh sorry" Punk said sitting back down quickly he jumped of his chair upon hearing it was a boy.

"He's going to be quite a handsome baby boy…seeing as his Daddy is quite a sight if I do say so myself…good job Ms. Mendez" Dr. Harrison replied still laughing at Punk's reaction from a few minutes earlier.

"So Ms. Mendez don't forget healthy eating…prenatal vitamins…nothing to strenuous and stressful a healthy mommy means a happy baby" Dr. Harrison said taking her gloves off.

"Thank you doctor and we will be back next week like you said" AJ said lacing Punk's hand in hers.

"Take good care of her Daddy" Dr. Harrison said as she waved goodbye before walking back to see her next patient.

"She was totally checking me out wasn't she…see told you CM really meant chick magnet…everyone wants this" Punk said laughing as AJ smacked him on the arm.

"Aww AJ a boy…I'm so excite for the both of you…so how are the wedding plans coming along…I still think it's so cute Punk wants to marry you while pregnant" Alicia Fox said hugging AJ to congratulate her.

"I know but I just feel like I'm going to look like a big blimp by the time of the wedding" AJ replied looking into the mirror.

"You're just too funny" Alicia replied nodding her head and laughing

"Ok guys pay up…50 bucks each cause seems like I'm having a boy" Punk announced loudly to the men back stage.

"Aww damn it…I knew I should have bet girl…thanks a lot for changing my mind Kofi" Ryder groaned out pulling out his wallet.

"Ah this day has been great…thanks for the dinero ladies" Punk replied with a huge smile as he walked away counting his money.


	3. Chapter 3: Best In The World

Chapter 3: Best In The World

"AJ I don't know…I mean isn't the date and all the wedding plans made by the bride" Punk said throwing his arms up in the air as AJ rambled on about dates, catering and anything else she can think of.

"It's not all up to me Punk…you are the groom…last I recall you were the one who wanted to marry me" AJ replied with a raised eyebrow taking a bite of a cookie.

"Are you supposed to be eating so much junk food" Punk asked taking the cookie away from AJ.

"The baby wants cookies…so it gets a cookie alright" AJ replied grabbing the cookie back from Punk stuffing it all in her mouth before Punk could take it away again.

"That's attractive" Punk whispered softy with a smile while rolling his eyes.

"I heard that and Punk don't change the subject alright…we having to start these plans also you're the one who wants to marry me pregnant…you don't want to wait till after the birth" AJ shot back grabbing another cookie from the bag.

"I have my reasons for marrying while pregnant" Punk retorted stealing a cookie from AJ while she wasn't looking.

"Oh what could they possibly be" AJ asked crossing her arms getting somewhat agitated already damn hormones.

"It's for me to know and for you to never find out" Punk replied sticking his tongue out at AJ.

"Tell me or else" AJ warned with an evil glare.

"Or else what…are you we now in to threats all of a sudden" Punk laughed grabbing another cookie from the bag.

AJ got up from the small booth inside the tour bus and walked to the fridge grabbing a bowl wrapped with aluminum foil and setting it on the counter. Punk shot her a curious looks and that's when it clicked he remembered what it was.

"AJ you better not" Punk warned as he moved to stand up but as he did AJ unwrapped the bowl. Inside the bowl was some hot wings that Kofi made the night before…AJ knew she what spicy foods did to her now that she was pregnant it gave her the worst upset stomach ever.

"Stop AJ" Punk said inching closer to the pregnant diva and she placed her hand on one wing and picked it up.

"Then tell me Punk…why do you want me to look like a good year blimp on our wedding day" AJ asked inching the wing close to her mouth.

"Ahh okay because" Punk replied softly cringing seeing the food that close to her mouth.

"Because" AJ replied opening her mouth a little.

"Because to me I would love nothing more than to see you naturally beautiful…pregnant with my child to me it would be more meaningful…I know getting married is meaningful enough but ahh you know what I mean AJ" Punk replied biting his lip ring.

AJ dropped the wing back into the bowl and threw her arms around Punk who let out a sigh of relief that was to close for him. AJ gave Punk a loving look before pulling him into a mind blowing kiss Punk felt his knees buckle.

"See that…that is why you have this" Punk said breaking the kiss and laughing.

"Oh really as I recall…you didn't try to stop me" AJ whispered seductively pulling Punk by the arm and dragging him to the back of the bus.

"AJ wait I mean...can you…you know" Punk asked rubbing the back of his head

"Punk the doctor said sex will help with the birth of our child so yes we can…its okay" AJ replied caressing Punk's face as to comfort him.

"Will it…will my what the hell is wrong with me…I have the best mic skills in the world but I can't even ask a simple question this sucks" Punk said running his fingers in his hair in frustration.

"No your penis won't hurt the baby" AJ replied she knew what Punk was trying to get at.

"Gah why does it sound so weird" Punk asked cringing when AJ straight out blurted out penis like if it was nothing.

AJ smiled and pulled Punk in for another kiss which seemed to make Punk relax…AJ lifted Punk's shirt up a little and ran her fingers over his stomach making him shiver in delight.

"Bed now" Punk groaned out as both rushed to the back before anyone showed up.

Kofi and Zack Ryder hopped onto the bus looking around to find Punk and AJ to see if they wanted to join them for lunch. But no sign of them at all the bus was surprisingly quiet…AJ was either always talking or Punk was always trying his best to look after AJ which always started a small bickering match.

"Where the hell could they have gone dude" Ryder asked walking towards the back of the bus about to place his hand on the door handle until he heard a noise.

"Yo that's sounds like AJ…oh my God is she okay" Kofi asked rushing to the back to join Ryder at the door.

Ryder was just about to bust the door open till he heard why there was noises.

"Ohh Punk more…you're the best in the world baby" AJ moaned out loudly.

"Well I guess judging from the noise she's more than okay she's damn near fantastic" Kofi laughed softly as both he and Ryder backed away from the door to give Punk and AJ their privacy.

Punk and AJ finally made their way to the arena walking hand in hand…Punk made his way to his locker-room while AJ stayed behind to talk to the divas about baby names and wedding themes. Topics Punk was completely oblivious too…Punk walked in to see Ryder and Kofi who both began to chuckle softly.

"What's with you guys" Punk asked in confusion

"Nothing at all" Kofi replied trying his best not to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Uh okay I guess" Punk said rolling his eyes getting his gear ready

"Hey no really man just wanted to say have fun with your match against Daniel Bryan tonight" Kofi replied patting Punk on the back.

"Thanks" Punk replied with a smile

"Yeah cause we know you're the best in the world baby" Ryder replied laughing loudly…Kofi could no longer hold it and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Did I miss something here" Punk asked confused but then he remembered the fun he had with AJ earlier in which she said the same thing…Punk suddenly began to blush.

"Oh you guys are assholes" Punk said throwing a shoe at both Ryder and Kofi who rushed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Before Your Eyes

Chapter 4: Before your Eyes

Punk waited in anticipation for his music to hit…he was ready; this match was going to be amazing. Finally his music hit and his body rushed from adrenaline…Punk was just about to rush out there till her felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Good luck champ" AJ said with a gently squeeze

"Luck is for losers…remember" Punk replied placing a kiss atop of AJ's head.

"I love you" AJ whispered blowing a kiss to Punk.

"Ditto babe" Punk replied rushing out to the top ramp of the arena making one hell of an entrance.

Punk's body was racked with pain obviously he wasn't the only one stepping up his game tonight…Punk tried his best to not let the pain in his legs and arms show but he felt the burning of every muscle is his body.

Bryan was just about to hit Punk with the yes lock till it was counted by Punk with a kick to the side of his head. Bryan fell down to the mat like a tree that was just cut down…now was he chance he needed to pull something out to end this.

Punk used everything he had left and lifted Daniel Bryan up…this was over for Bryan whether he liked it or not. Punk hit Bryan with the GTS and leaped on his for the pin…1,2,3, finally it was over…Punk lifted his arms up in victory. Suddenly AJ's music hit…out popped AJ who skipped down the ramp she couldn't help herself she had to celebrate with Punk over his win.

"I told you to stay backstage" Punk whispered in AJ's ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to celebrate with you" AJ replied softly with a smile as she continued to hug Punk.

Suddenly the celebration was cut short…Punk could feel the pain rush back all over again it ran down his spine. Bryan had a steel chair in hand as he continued to strike Punk again until the champ fell to his knees.

AJ watched in horror as Bryan continued his vicious assault on Punk's tired body…she felt helpless even if she wanted to help what could she do she was pregnant. Punk saw the look in AJ's eyes and gave her a look as if to say don't you dare do anything. AJ couldn't just let this continue she ran up to Bryan and latched on his back trying to fight him off.

Punk felt his emotions rise…he couldn't let anything happen to AJ or his child, why couldn't she of just stayed backstage. Punk rushed to pull AJ off of Daniel he felt like he needed a crowbar to do it though she was really latched on.

AJ would not let go for fear that something would happen to Punk once she did…she could feel Bryan trying his best to pull her off. Suddenly it happened something that Punk never wanted to happen…Bryan finally got AJ off but when he did he tripped over his footing. Bryan with chair still clutched in hand fell but he fell atop of AJ with the chair slamming between them.

Punk felt like the air was knocked out of him…he didn't even care for Bryan who was out cold. Punk rushed and pushed Bryan off of her. AJ's chest was heaving up and down quickly…Punk was frozen he didn't know what to do. Quickly Punk grabbed a mic and begged for EMT's to come to the ring and help her.

"Somebody…please anybody come help please" Punk was desperate and almost on the verge of tears.

Backstage everyone watched in horror as the scene was unfolding…their hearts sank for Punk who looked like he was so frail and helpless trying to get help for his pregnant fiancé. Finally EMT's arrived for AJ…Punk stayed in the ring and cradled AJ is his lap whispering in her ear it was all going to be okay.

"Punk" AJ voice choked out.

"No baby it's okay I'm here okay" Punk replied holding AJ close.

"It hurts" AJ moaned out as she lifted her hand to her stomach.

Suddenly Punk noticed something that made him feel like his life was going to end just right there…when the EMT's lifted AJ on to the gurney there was a small blood stain in the spot where AJ was lying.

"Oh my God" Punk whispered to himself as he looked on in shock as EMT's wheeled AJ to the back.

"Please be okay…please" Punk whispered holding AJ's hand as the ambulance rushed to the nearest hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Moment

Chapter 5: Our Moments

"God what's taking so long why won't they tell me anything…damn it to hell" Punk was pacing back and forth like a mad man in the hospital waiting area.

"Punk relax everything is going to be just fine AJ is a strong girl she will be fine" Kofi said putting his hand on Punk's shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh my God what if she's hurt so bad I can't help her…our baby oh God my baby boy" Punk buried his face in his hands and he didn't care if it made him look weak but he began to cry softly.

"Punk it's okay just have faith" Kofi replied as he hugged the crying champ…Punk was trembling he was truly terrified right now.

"Mr. Brooks" said a voice standing next to the hospital doors of the ER unit.

"Yes…I'm Phil Brooks…is she okay…is my son okay" Punk asked trying his best not to lose it right then and there.

"She and your son are doing alright…the reason for the spotting of blood was due to a gash she received from the accident on her upper inner thigh" the doctor said with a soft smile.

"Can…can I see her please" Punk asked almost desperately

"Of course follow me" the doctor replied and led Punk to AJ's room where she was lying in bed looking out the hospital room window.

"AJ…oh I'm so happy you're both okay baby" Punk said rushing up beside AJ embracing her in his arms and burying his face in her neck.

"Punk I'm so sorry" AJ replied lifting her hand slowly to caress Punk's cheek.

"I should of done more…I feel like such a loser right now" Punk replied the anguish of seeing AJ in this condition killed him.

"No don't say that it's my fault" AJ whispered softly kissing Punk's hand softly it was still there…the power of his skin on her's still sent tingles down her spine.

"Please AJ don't ever scare me like that again…please I don't know what I'd do without you and the baby" Punk replied laying his head on her tummy and placing a kiss on it as if to kiss his son.

"I promise I won't" AJ whispered as Punk crawled into the hospital bed with AJ and slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Slip Of The Tongue

Chapter 6: Just a Slip of the Tongue

Punk was happy to have AJ by his side again…she was feeling a whole lot better and the baby was doing just fine. The couple enjoyed the time they had together before Punk's match with The Miz…as of the news on Bryan he was on suspension till further notice.

"How about Joshua James" AJ said her nose buried deep in a book of baby names for boys looking up to see Punk's reaction.

"Uh…no" Punk replied cringing his nose up in dislike of the name.

"Jean Luke" AJ replied in excitement she liked the sound of that.

"You're kidding me right this is France…this kid isn't going to be serving espressos on a sidewalk café" Punk replied grabbing the baby book away from AJ.

"I like Christian…Christian Phil Brooks" Punk said with a smile he never knew why but he had always liked that name it just seemed to be the name he wanted for his future son. AJ just glanced at Punk and then to her pregnant tummy which was growing and growing. Punk loved it…she was just so adorable looking but of course he would never admit that.

"Mommy loves you Christian" AJ whispered to her son rubbing her tummy and sighing in delight as Punk placed his hand and did the same.

"So I gather the name is a yes" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"I love it" AJ whispered leaning in closer to place a sweet kiss on Punk's lips.

"And that's why she's pregnant" Kaitlyn said poking out from behind Punk.

"Wow…if I had a nickel for every time I heard that one" Punk replied with a sarcastic laugh kissing AJ to head to his locker-room so Kaitlyn and AJ could have girl time

"How are you AJ…I saw what happen are you alright…the baby how's the baby" Kaitlyn asked concerned hugging AJ.

"I'm fine…we are both fine…Punk was a little upset thought…Kaitlyn he cried for us it was just so sweet and touching" AJ replied holding her tummy and smiling.

"Of course AJ…Punk loves the both of you very much…huh who would of ever thought Punk in love" Kaitlyn chuckled as she bid AJ goodbye with a hug.

Punk joked around with AJ as he waited for his music to kick on…AJ making fun of Punk on their first date at the Italian restaurant.

"You were hilarious that day…I can't read this AJ" AJ said mocking the champ.

"Shut up…it was my first time there" Punk replied poking AJ gently making her giggle which made Punk smile.

"Uh…Punk" AJ whispered softly looking down at the ground

"What's up" Punk asked pulling AJ closer to him.

"Can…I…can I go" AJ whispered but was cut off by Punk giving her a very stern look

"AJ no…I told you I do not want you out there…I know you want to be by my side just like before but before you weren't pregnant so no" Punk replied his voice deep and serious.

"I won't interfere…I'll sit at the commentary table with…" AJ once again was cut off but not by Punk but by his music kicking on.

"NO AJ…end of discussion" Punk retorted his tone a little high with frustration as he kissed AJ quickly and turned to head to the ring.

AJ pouted it wasn't fair she wasn't going to put her child in danger but she missed being by Punk's side watching his in action. Sure she could watch him from backstage but it wasn't the same…to see Punk up close was to feel Punk.

Punk had this match in the bag and he knew it…The Miz wasn't much of a challenge for him tonight…Punk pushed Miz into one of the corners of the ring and ran at him hitting him full force with his knee.

Punk stepped back as he watched Miz fall to the ring like a lifeless corpse…Punk was just about to pick Miz up till he heard the crowd cheering and looking at the ramp entrance. Suddenly Punk felt his blood boil…it was AJ making her way to the commentary table.

"Damn it…she's so stubborn" Punk thought to himself still not losing concentration on his match or opponent.

AJ smiled her crazy little smile as she took a seat at the commentary table…Punk shot AJ a serious look as if to tell her she was in so much trouble after this. Punk continued fighting his match until The Mix came out of nowhere with a kick to the side of Punk's head.

Miz then crawled out of the ring and walked straight up to AJ as if to taunt her…yelling things at her like if she had enjoyed what just happen to Punk. Suddenly Punk came out of nowhere hitting The Miz from behind and throwing him back into the ring…Punk looked back at AJ as he climbed back into the ring hitting Miz with the GTS and ending the match.

AJ jumped up from her seat and climbed the steps slowly to meet Punk in the ring whose arm was being raised in victory. AJ stepped up to hug Punk but was shocked when Punk turned his back to her and slipped out of the ring leaving her to stand in the ring alone feeling embarrassed and confused.

"Punk…Punk wait for me" AJ called out reaching out to grab Punk by the arm…but Punk pulled his arm out of AJ's grasp.

"What did I tell you AJ" Punk said in a guttural tone.

"Punk I "AJ choked she didn't know what was wrong…it's not like she got involved

"I told you to stay back here AJ…why…why won't you ever just pay attention for once in your life...damn it AJ you could of gotten hurt again" Punk replied throwing his title down in frustration right now he didn't care.

"I'm sorry Punk" AJ replied trying to fight back tears.

"Sorry…AJ you could have gotten hurt…damn it are so starved for attention that you would put the life of our child on the line…are you really that crazy are just flat out stupid" Punk was fuming he didn't even know he could feel this kind of anger.

Everyone backstage watched in shock as Punk and AJ began to exchange heated words…it was like these people were not the same Punk and AJ that were madly in love with each other. This Punk and AJ were just so different it was scary.

"I'm not stupid you jerk…it's not like I got involved anyway" AJ shouted back getting in Punk's face.

"You might of well should AJ…Jesus I don't even know what to do with you anymore you never listen to me" Punk retorted through clenched teeth.

"Whatever Punk your just being an asshole" AJ replied crossing her arms in anger.

"You see there you go again…damn it AJ ugh if it wasn't for the fact that you were pregnant I wouldn't be in this damn position" Punk yelled but slapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Did he really just say that to her.

AJ's eyes welled up in tears as she began to back away from Punk slowly…who was this Punk she didn't know this Punk.

"AJ…no I'm sorry please" Punk said reaching out for AJ but he arms were slapped away in anger as AJ turned to run away in tears.

"DAMN IT" Punk yelled out punching the wall in anger…how could he be so damn stupid, how could he say such a thing Punk just messed up big time.


	7. Chapter 7: Damages

Chapter 7: Damages

Punk felt like he was on jello legs running after AJ…how he could be such a jerk and say that to AJ that wasn't how he felt at all. But damn it he was just so upset she ignored his wishes and went out ringside putting herself and the baby at risk.

"AJ…please wait…stop…gah listen to me" Punk cried out from behind AJ who just kept walking on ignoring every single word.

"AJ…I'm sorry I was just upset I didn't mean it you know that's not how I feel" Punk said trying his best to reach out for AJ but every time he tried she walked faster.

"Don't bother Phil…I don't want to hear what you have to say and I don't have anything to say to you…what you said was the most hurtful thing you could have ever told me" AJ said her back still turned she finally stopped walking away.

"I messed up I'm sorry" Punk replied rubbing the back of his head hanging his head in shame.

"When I get to the hotel…all your things better be gone" AJ whispered softly feeling tears roll down her eyes.

"What" Punk replied sadly feeling his heart sink to his feet.

"You heard me…I don't want to see your things there if I do I'm throwing it out" AJ replied holding back sobs

"AJ...I…please don't do this" Punk pleaded finally turning AJ around to face him.

"You don't need me in the way Punk…at least not when I'm pregnant right…I'm just another obligation to you…I bet if I wasn't pregnant right now I would have been dumped" AJ replied harshly her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What AJ no…I love you" Punk replied in shock what she just said felt like a stab in the chest and straight to the heart.

"GO AWAY…JUST GO AWAY" AJ yelled out busting into tears.

Punk backed away slowly his expression read nothing but pain and sadness as he turned and left AJ standing there in tears. He felt so awful…he had always promised to AJ that he would never do anything to hurt her and he felt miserable that he just broke that promise in the worst way.

Punk walked into the empty hotel room…AJ was still out last he saw she was being comforted by some of the divas. Punk grabbed his suitcases and began to pack all of his gear and clothing…how could this have happened how could he allow his anger to take over him that way.

"I'm such a loser…I fuck everything up" Punk groaned out as he sat down on the edge of the bed burying his face in his hands. Punk sat there for a while till continued packing he didn't want AJ to see him here…he didn't want her upset again to much stress for her and the baby.

"Wait did you hear that man" Ryder said pausing the video game making Kofi groan in frustration.

"Damn it dude play the freaking game you keep stalling…your still gonna get your ass kicked" Kofi replied trying to take the controller from Ryder.

There it was again finally Kofi heard it this time…someone was knocking on the door gently.

"What the hell" Ryder said getting up from the couch and walking up to the door trying to see who it was through the peep hole.

"Who is it" Ryder asked loudly from the other side.

"It's…its Punk" Punk replied sounding flat out tired and just bummed out.

"Punk…what the hell are you doing here man" Ryder asked moving aside to let Punk walk in

"AJ and I had an argument…look I hate being such a loser but I need a place to stay and well you're the only friends I got right now" Punk replied softly his baseball cap over his eyes in shame.

Ryder glanced over at Kofi…Kofi felt badly for Punk he heard what happen but he didn't think it was this bad. Punk looked miserable and depressed it was hard to see him that way.

"Dude you don't even have to ask man…get your stuff in here man and try to unwind a little" Kofi replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks guys…geez I don't even know why I messed up this bad…and I know AJ is super pissed" Punk whispered slouching on the couch.

"Maybe she just needs some alone time…how can you be so sure she's that pissed I mean hormones are crazy right now for her" Ryder replied patting Punk on the back.

"She didn't call me Punk…she called me Phil…she only calls me Phil when she pissed and the look in her eyes, guys I messed up I hurt her so bad" Punk felt like he was on the verge of tears.

"Everything is going to work out man…just hang in there and listen you can stay here as long as you want or at least until AJ lets you back on her good side" Kofi replied trying to comfort Punk.

AJ walked into the room…as he was told Punk's things were gone…except for one of his shirts that she knew he left behind on purpose because she loved sleeping in it. AJ sighed and grabbed the shirt…the infamous best in the world shirt that smelled of Punk's cologne which seemed to make her want to cry right now.

AJ walked to the bed and tried to make herself fall asleep but she just couldn't…grabbing her cellphone she dialed a number.

"I'm sorry to call you so late…but can you come to my room" AJ said trying not to cry

"Is everything okay" the voice replied concerned

"I'm just really sad…and lonely…I miss him" AJ replied feeling the tears forming on her eyes.

"It's okay AJ…I'll be right there" the voice replied softly as they hung.


	8. Chapter 8: Some Company?

Chapter 8: Company Tonight?

"He is driving me nuts…all I hear is pacing back and forth back and forth" Ryder whispered in the dark hearing Punk's footsteps in the kitchen where there was an extra bed.

"Dude leave him alone…he's been through hell today so cut Punk some slack" Kofi replied half-awake rolling over in his bed.

Punk felt like he was going insane it hadn't even been long but he missed AJ so damn much…he couldn't sleep because he became so adjusting to having her tiny frame next to him. He missed placing his hand on her pregnant belly and massaging it to she fell asleep.

Punk finally grew frustrated and decided he had to get out of the hotel…grabbing his keys and zipping up his blue hoodie Punk quietly slipped out of the room and went downstairs. Where Punk he didn't even know all he knew was he had to try to find at least some solace from today's events.

"I'm so happy you came…I'm sorry I called so late" AJ said wrapping her arms around the large frame in front of her.

"Anything for you sport" the voice replied with a soft smile walking into AJ's hotel room

"Thanks John" AJ replied sitting next to John on the bed.

"Listen I heard about you and Punk…I'm sorry but AJ you know he does love you and the baby more then he loves his title and himself" John said rubbing AJ's back gently.

"I don't know about that he said if it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant he wouldn't be around…Phil never says things he doesn't mean" AJ replied crossing her arms getting upset upon remembering Punk's words.

"Wow…never heard Punk called by his real name…ha Phil" John said with a chuckle.

"Listen AJ Punk was upset…people say things in the heat of the moment…I mean you did kick him out because you were upset" John replied lying back into the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"He should of never said it…I just don't know John hearing him saying that makes me think if he really wants me and the baby at all" AJ replied tearing up.

"Aw AJ come here…it's going to be okay" John whispered pulling AJ in to a warm hug.

Punk found himself at a place he would have never thought he would find himself at…Punk took a seat at the stool hidden at the way end of the bar. He was tired, he was depressed, and what the hell he had nothing else to lose so why not.

"What's your poison" the bartender asked startling Punk

"Uh…I'm sorry" Punk asked not really liking how the bartender said poison.

"To drink kid…what do you want to drink" the bartender replied pointing at the bottles of liquor behind him.

"Well um…how about something you'd like to drink" Punk replied swallowing a lump in his throat he felt so out of his element right now but he just didn't care.

"Coming up kid" the bartender replied grabbing a glass and a bottle of liquor from the bottom shelf.

Punk watched in a daze as the liquid was being poured into the small glass… was he really about to do this. Was he really about to throw away his belief of no alcohol because he was feeling like crap…Punk glanced up at the bartender as the drink was placed right in front of him.

"What is it" Punk asked looking at the glass with a somewhat fearful expression

"Tequila shot kid" the bartender replied with a soft smile.

"I see…well as they say bottoms up right" Punk said as he slowly grabbed the glass with a small moment of hesitation Punk gulped down the liquor.

Punk felt like he was about to puke right there at that moment as he felt the liquid burn the back of his throat. Punk coughed trying to clear his throat and set the empty shot glass down he stared at it in amazement he just drank it…all of it.

"Another kid" the bartender asked grabbing the shot glass.

"Yes he'll have another drink but something else…put it on my tab huh" a voice said behind him

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…what the hell do you want" Punk asked in disgust as the person took a seat on the stool next to him.

"My my are we still bitter Punk…I just want some company" the voice replied with a small smirk

"Well I don't want yours Layla" Punk replied running his fingers in his hair.

"Yep still bitter" Layla replied with a smirk creeping on her lips.

"Yep still fired…right" Punk shot back with a smile…both Layla and Beth were fired after the stunts they pulled on Punk and AJ. The company said they were let go for possibly putting others in danger.

"Ouch still so feisty" Layla replied in a seductive tone.

Punk watched again as the bartender poured him another drink…this time the glass was bigger so he was feeling a bit scared. Punk once again stared at the glass before picking it up to take a small sip of the drink.

"Ugh what's this" Punk asked cringing his nose up…this drink was strong

"Vodka tonic…what a minuet are you like supposed to be what do they call it something edge" Layla asked confused.

"Straight edge…and so what right now I just don't care…wait what the hell am I talking to you for I mean why are you even next to me" Punk replied taking a sip of his drink getting use to the taste slowly.

"Company remember…and listen I won't tell if you don' tell" Layla said with a smile

"Tell what…you're blackmailing me already wow some things never change huh" Punk replied rolling his eyes.

"No…just saying" Layla replied with a soft smile.

AJ smiled as John walked into the room with a banana split and a bag of M&M's…John smiled as AJ squeaked in excitement.

"I'm sorry John…my cravings get the best of me…Punk usually does all my late night craving runs" AJ replied softly.

"No problem…while I stepped out I got us a movie how about we just try to make that frown turn upside down one more time" John replied opening the dvd case of the movie.

"So can I ask you something" John said placing the DVD in the player.

"Sure" AJ replied eating her banana split and M&M's at the same time.

"What's the weirdest thing you've asked Punk to get you on cravings runs" John asked sitting next to AJ on the bed.

"I woke him up one time at 4:00 in the morning for a box of Twinkies, a can of pickles, and a large cherry slushie" AJ replied with a small smile.

"And how did Punk feel about that" John asked grabbing an M&M

"He was so out of it…he didn't even know that he put one of my maternity shirts and went out just like that" AJ said laughing.

"There it is…another smile…I'm glad I'm helping a little" John replied caressing AJ's cheek

"Thank you John you're the best" AJ whispered with a smile as she turned to watch the movie on the TV screen

"I've just really been trying so hard…and I always manage to fuck shit up…why…why does this always happen you know" Punk slurred out

"I don't know Punk but you can't let it get to you…I mean you're the best in the world remember" Layla replied she was in shock Mr. Straight Edge was well drunk.

Punk looked at the empty glass in front of him and lifted it up to turn it over as is more liquor was going to magically appear.

"There's no more…I think…I think I should go" Punk said standing up quickly but quickly sat back down…the room was spinning and he felt somewhat nauseated.

"I think I should take you back…you can't drive like that" Layla replied walking over to Punk grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bar.

"NO…no I can't drive alright I don't need your help" Punk replied shaking his head trying to fight he dizziness.

"You're not in any condition to" Layla replied helping Punk into her car.

"Who says" Punk shot back trying to take of the seat belt

"The liquor on your breath says…so just shut up and let me take you back" Layla replied sternly.

Punk woke up to the sound of the car door slamming…he was still feeling the alcohol take its toll on him…and it sucked.

"Come on let me help you" Layla said extending her hand to Punk.

"Hey…wait…this isn't my hotel…is it" Punk asked still drunk and confused

"Sure it is…so come on" Layla replied pulling Punk by the hand and walking him upstairs, but Layla lies this wasn't Punk's hotel it was her place and she knew full well it was.

Layla walked Punk to her bed and pushed him down…Punk fell back on the bed he felt so shitty right now. He was trying so hard to figure out where he was but it was if his brain was on lock down. Punk looked up at Layla was standing at the foot of the bed.

"What…what are you doing" Punk asked rubbing his eyes.

Layla couldn't help but smile…she felt so powerful right now, Punk was drunk and vulnerable he was like a little child lost and it tickled her to see him that way…it was a sort of turn on for her.

"I'm going to make you feel good Punk…like AJ never could" Layla replied crawling atop of Punk.

"Make me feel good" Punk asked in confusion

"Yes…so shut up and enjoy it" Layla replied catching Punk's lips in a heated kiss.

Punk knew this was wrong…he felt it in the pit of his stomach but his body was so racked with liquor he just couldn't think straight…hell he didn't even know what was going on or where he was. Punk broke the kiss and looked at Layla in confusion.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Night

Chapter 9: Last Night

Punk's eyes shot open…then quickly closed them tightly the sunlight beating through the window was way too bright. Punk shot up in bed this wasn't the hotel…this place wasn't even close. Punk then heard someone shift in the bed next to him.

Slowly Punk turned his head and his mouth fell open in shock…it was Layla with nothing but a leopard print bed sheet covering her bare breast. Punk then finally realized she wasn't the only one bare…Punk lifted the bed sheet to find out he was fully nude underneath.

"Oh my God…please no" Punk whispered to himself putting on his boxers and running to the bathroom locking the latch behind him.

"What the hell is going on this has to be a nightmare…my head is pounding and I feel like shit" Punk thought feeling like his stomach was doing flips on the inside.

Punk closed his eyes tightly trying so hard to remember that night…Punk sunk down to the bathroom floor as it all came rushing back to him. He remembered sitting in that bar alone…drinking his problems away like a coward.

"What are you doing" Punk asked feeling Layla unbutton his pants and tracing his hip dents with her fingers letting out a sigh of seduction.

"I'm going to make you feel good…like AJ never could" Layla replied catching Punk's lips in a heated kiss running her fingers in his messy hair.

"Wait no…this isn't right…is it" Punk whispered softly with a dazed glare this alcohol was kicking his ass

"Who cares just enjoy it" Layla replied pulling her tank top off and tossing it to the side sitting in Punk's lap.

"Oh my someone is excited" Layla said with excitement feeling Punk's erection pressing against her. Punk didn't say a word but just moaned when Layla shifted in his lap. Grabbing Punk's hands so raised them to the latch of her bra and helped him unhook it.

Punk glanced up at Layla like a lost puppy as she smirked and placed his hands on her bare breast. She reveled in the satisfaction when Punk began placing drunk kissed on her neck and breast as he began to unzip his hoodie peeling it off quickly along with his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Layla pushed Punk down to the bed and stood up to unbutton and slipped out of her jeans slowly winking at Punk as she did. Punk just looked on it was obvious he really didn't know what was going on but he was just trying to go with the flow.

"Shall I finish taking these off or would you like too" Layla asked tugging on Punk's jeans

"I can't…i don't know what to do" Punk replied is a small whisper as he tried to help Layla remove his jeans suddenly realizing he couldn't even get his hands to work with him at the moment.

"Don't worry I got it" Layla replied and in one quick tug removing his jeans…Layla smiled seeing Punk lying there in his boxers looking so vulnerable.

Layla was in her panties straddling Punk on the bed as she began to run kissed down Punk's chest down to his stomach. Punk moaned in response why did this feel so good but so wrong at the same time Punk couldn't even think straight.

Layla stood up and removed her panties throwing them over her shoulder…Layla placed her hands on Punk's hips and removed his boxers. Layla smiled as she saw Punk's erection standing proud before her…she loved the fact she had the power to do this to him.

"Let me make you feel good right now Punk" Layla whispered softly as she straddled Punk and slow sank down on him moaning loudly as he filled her up completely

"Oh fuck" Punk moaned out feeling how amazing Layla felt right now as she rode him slowly and increased her pace making him groan with every movement.

Something came over Punk at that moment…he flipped Layla over and began thrusting into her wildly letting all inhibitions go. Punk sank his teeth into Layla's neck making her moan out in pleasure as Punk grabbed her hips thrusting into her.

"Oh God…oh yes fuck me Punk…fuck me like AJ won't let you fuck her" Layla moaned out raking her nails on Punk's back the grip of her legs getting tighter on Punk's waist.

"Tell me who I am" Punk groaned in Layla neck…the smell of liquor on his breath.

"Oh…Punk…CM PUNK" Layla cried out as Punk slowed his thrust and buried himself deeper into her.

"What am I" Punk asked loudly.

"The best in the world" Layla moaned out as her orgasm hit her full force, Punk bit his lip as his hit him as well collapsing on Layla falling straight to sleep.

"OH GOD" Punk thought to himself…Punk finally felt that burning sensation in his throat as he bent over the toilet and threw up. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that he sank so low as to sleep with Layla. He was just disgusted with himself what the hell was he thinking why would he fuck up to this extent…because he was an idiot who got drunk like a loser.

Punk walked out of the bathroom his head pounding, the room spinning but he had to get out of there before…too late.

"Stay the fuck away from me" Punk said before Layla could even open her mouth

"Really last night you couldn't get enough of me" Layla replied getting of bed still totally nude and wrapping her arms around Punk.

"GET OFF…put some freaking clothes on" Punk said pushing Layla away in disgust trying to get dressed

"Are you really going to run back to AJ after what happen just last night" Layla replied grabbing a silk robe as she watched Punk get dressed.

"What happens between me and AJ is none of your damn business…I have to get the fuck out of here" Punk replied still disgusted with himself.

"Your car is still at the bar…I'll take" Layla was cut off by Punk putting his hand in her face

"No…hell no…it's called a cab I'll get one…I don't want anything to do with you, I'm not drunk anymore Layla so it's not that easy" Punk replied putting on his cap walking out the door slamming it behind him.

Punk walked into the hotel room…Kofi and Ryder were eating some food brought in by room service and watching some movies.

"Punk…hey…Punk" Ryder called out but Punk didn't say a word in response just walked to his rooming shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"What the hell is his problem" Ryder asked Kofi who just shrugged and continued eating.

Punk sat in his room still trying figure out how he could let things get this bad…he had to see AJ he had to tell her. If she knew it was a mistake she would understand…she loved him so it would be okay…right?


	10. Chapter 10: Not As It Seems

Chapter 10: Not As It Seems

Punk finally came out of his room…but was met with silence no one was here but him. Punk walked over to the bed stand and found a note.

Punk,

Went to meet up with some family members and Kofi went out on a date with a girl he met couple weeks back. Would of asked you to come along but you didn't seem in the mood. You need anything please hesitate to call…jk jk call if you need anything.

Zack

"I'm going to need a miracle after what I'm about to do" Punk whispered to himself as he grabbed his car keys and headed over to the hotel where AJ was staying at.

AJ awoke to feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her pregnant tummy…she smiled thinking it was Punk but once she turned over sadness seem to overwhelm her. She missed Punk so much but she was still so heartbroken over what he said to her a few days back.

AJ smiled seeing John sleeping…she was happy that John took time away from things he wanted to do to keep her company and make her happy.

"John…are you awake" AJ said poking his side with her finger

"No…just resting my eyes" John grumbled out with a smirk.

"You're so silly John" AJ replied with a sweet smiled sitting up in bed…even sitting up was getting a little more uncomfortable. She missed sleeping with Punk he knew how to keep her comfy by putting his body against hers that would help her sleep a whole lot better. She couldn't do that with John he would probably just roll her off or just freak out in general.

"I try my best" John replied rolling over to his side to be face to face with AJ who was gave a soft smile.

"Are you alright" John asked AJ seemed bothered by something her smile seemed all too sad.

"I want to thank you John…for everything you have no idea what you being here means to me" AJ replied placing a hand on John's bare chest. AJ had asked John to remove his shirt for some reason in the middle of the night because she was cold and his body was so warm…pregnancy was weird like that.

"No problem…if you ever need anything I'm just a phone call away" John replied with a soft smile his brown eyes locking onto hers.

"Thank you "AJ whispered softly then for some reason something built up inside of her that made her do something she couldn't fight. AJ closed the space between her and John by gently pressing her lips on his…the kiss was sweet it wasn't anything rough…it was a sweet love filled kiss.

John sighed into the kiss and ran his fingers in AJ brown locks as she began to put more passion into the kiss. Suddenly both were startled by a knock at the door…John gave AJ a soft smile and got up to answer the door.

John was still not wearing a shirt and he didn't really care at the time…John turned the door handle and opened the door.

"What the…Cena…what the hell are you doing here" Punk asked in shock

"Uh…I spent the night with AJ she-"John was cut off by Punk pushing past him and walking into the room.

"He stayed with you last night…are you kidding me…I have to stay in another hotel while you have this baboon staying here with you" Punk said still in shock as AJ tried to explain why but Punk wasn't having it.

"It's not what it looks like man…I just kept her company" John replied trying to calm Punk down

"Really did you have to get half naked to keep her company or you do that with all women" Punk asked sarcastically.

"Is that why you came Phil…do accuse me of something I didn't do…if so just leave" AJ retorted standing up from the bed slowly cradling her pregnant tummy.

"No…but AJ why does he need to be here damn it" Punk replied trying to keep his cool.

"Punk please just leave…I will not explain myself to you and I sure in the hell won't stand here letting you accuse me and John of something we didn't do" AJ said standing next to John placing a hand on his large arm.

"AJ…seriously" Punk asked his voice sounded defeated

"Seriously" AJ replied walking to the door and opening it for Punk.

"I'm sorry I just…I keep messing everything up huh" Punk whispered raising a hand to caress AJ's face

"You touch her…I'll kill you Cena" Punk warned before turning his back and walking away

"Wait…wait AJ…I love you" Punk said quickly kissing AJ on the cheek before the door was closed in his face.


	11. Chapter 11: Not The Time

Chapter 11: So Not the Time

"I'm so sorry about that John…Punk is just well you know" AJ whispered looking into John's eyes in embarrassment.

"No it's okay…I mean if I saw my pregnant fiancé with another man trust me I'm not gonna lie I'd probably flip to…but it was wrong of him to assume something happened" John replied with a raised eyebrow grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"But John something did happen…we…we kissed remember" AJ replied rubbing her arms she was getting chilly again.

"It was just an innocent kiss AJ…no harm no foul right" John replied walking up to AJ embracing her gently before bidding her good bye and promising to call her later.

"Are you serious you've got to be shitting me right now" Punk cried out seeing a familiar face standing by his hotel room door.

"Don't be so pissy I'm only here to drop this off" Layla replied handing Punk his wallet.

"You left it behind last night…you were too busy bitching me out you forgot" Layla replied with a smirk as Punk grabbed the wallet looking inside it.

"Jesus Punk I didn't take anything…what I wanted it I got it…I got it really good" Layla said seductively walking up to Punk and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ugh please…you gave me my wallet so just fuck off" Punk replied in disgust pulling Layla's arms off of his neck.

"I like you better drunk…way better but I won't be opposed to trying you when your sober…best in the world" Layla replied grabbing Punk but the shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss.

"STOP IT ARE YOU SICK…I TOLD YOU ALREADY STAY AWAY FROM ME" Punk yelled wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"You're no fun" Layla replied with a pout.

"Look…I was drunk…I had no fucking clue what I was doing alright it was a mistake…you honestly think if I was sober I would every want to touch you after everything you put me and AJ through not a chance" Punk retorted his face a few inches from Layla's.

"Whatever…all I know was you know and I know we had fun that night" Layla replied with another evil smirk on her face.

"See you around…Phil" Layla called out walking away from Punk passing by a confused Ryder and Kofi.

Punk just glanced at the men and turned his back walking into the hotel room without saying another word.

"What the hell was that all about Punk" Ryder asked confused following Punk into his room Kofi right behind him.

"None of your damn business alright" Punk retorted trying to kick both men out of his room but was unsuccessful.

"Bullshit…sit your ass down Punk and get your balls out of your purse" Kofi said out of nowhere he was already frustrated he was kind enough to let him stay here didn't mean he had to put up with BS.

"Whoa dude" Ryder said in shock.

"I fucked up…alright I'm not proud of it but last night I went to a bar and I had a few drinks" Punk whispered hanging his head in shame.

"Shut the hell up…no way" Ryder said in shock…both Kofi and Punk glared at him as if to tell his to shut up.

"And what's with she demon herself being here…or by her human name Layla" Kofi asked softly.

"She came up to me and the bar…that I remember…next thing I remember is waking up next to her in bed…when I finally put all of it together…long story short I had sex with her" Punk replied he almost felt sick saying that himself.

"Jesus Punk…have you told AJ" Ryder asked he felt bad for Punk.

"Well I tried but it didn't go to well" Punk replied biting his lip ring.

"Why she blew up at you" Kofi asked starting at Punk intently waiting for an answer.

"Not exactly" Punk replied not looking either of the men in the face.

"What the hell happen then" Kofi asked confused.

"I kinda…blew up at her" Punk replied his voice full of guilt and shame.

"Come again bro" Ryder said in shock if anyone was to blow up it should have been AJ.

"I got upset because when I went to go talk to her about it…fucking John Cena answers the door with no damn shirt on and my pregnant fiancé on the bed" Punk replied getting heated as he said what happen.

"Dude you know AJ wouldn't cheat on you…maybe John was just there to I don't know man cheer her up" Ryder replied scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Bull…he didn't have to be there in the first place…if she wanted someone to keep her company it should have been me not that walking fruity pebble" Punk replied clenching his fists.

"To hell with all that you need to talk to AJ and tell her the truth…you have to Punk as far as her and Cena nothing will happen trust me" Kofi replied patting Punk on the back.

"I know…if I can trust anyone its AJ…she would never hurt me I know it" Punk replied with a soft smile.


	12. Chapter 12: True Words Spoken

Chapter 12: True Words Spoken

"Knock Knock" a voice said from the opposite side of the door

"Hi there" AJ replied opening the door to welcome John inside her room.

"How are you today" John asked setting down his bottled water.

"Fat, swollen, and hormonal…all in all wonderful" AJ replied with a huge grin

"Ah that sarcasm…no wonder Punk fell for you" John said with a soft smile.

AJ's smiled disappeared as she sat down on the bed, John instantly felt bad as he sat next to AJ and pulled her into a hug.

"Has he called you" John asked softly

"Are you kidding every other call or text is from him, but I can't bring myself to reply or answer…John he broke my heart" AJ replied biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry kiddo…but you do what you need to do when you're ready alright" John replied sweetly.

Punk hated this…he hated that every city, state or anything for that matter he had to stay at a hotel with Kofi and Ryder. It wasn't that either of the men bothered him…it was just he couldn't be with AJ…she would check into a different hotel and have to find out about from someone else later on.

"Earth to Punk…hello" Kofi said snapping his fingers in Punk's face

"Ugh what" Punk groaned out in annoyance

"Have you talked to AJ yet" Kofi asked placing his hands on his hips

"No not yet but thanks for asking mom" Punk replied sarcastically getting up from the couch in the hotel bed.

"Bro you have to sooner or later" Ryder said stuffing his face with food.

"And sooner or later you're going to have to learn to chew your food" Punk replied with a look of disgust

"Punk come on" Kofi said sternly

"Look damn it I know what I have to do…but I'm scared what if I lose her and my son…I can't bare to think of that…but I can't bare to know that I lied about it either" Punk replied running his hands in his messy hair.

"Sometimes you got to man up no matter what the outcome…maybe she'll forgive you in time…you know you won't lose your son. AJ is crazy but not that crazy to deny you your own son" Kofi replied reassuring Punk.

"Oh how do you know that…she went to a sonogram appointment without me instead she took freaking Cena with her…Cena for Pete's sake" Punk retorted crossing his arms.

"Maybe she was too nervous to call you up" Ryder replied his body halfway in the fridge.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that on account of you being buried in the fridge" Punk replied with a scowl

"Look…be a man, tell her the truth not for her, not for you, but damn it Punk for your son" Kofi replied as he walked away leaving Punk to dwell in his thoughts.

"Look AJ…I want to talk" John whispered as he broke his glare from the movie to AJ who was eating some saltine crackers.

"Okay…what about" AJ replied still locked on the movie playing on the TV screen

"About that kiss…we can't just ignore that it happened" John replied softly.

"It was an innocent kiss John don't worry about it" AJ replied finally breaking her glare from the TV

"For me it wasn't" John whispered looking into AJ's big brown eyes.

"What do you mean" AJ asked confused setting the box of crackers on the bed stand.

"It meant more to me…AJ I've always cared about you…and I've always had feeling for you" John confessed shyly. AJ was in shock she couldn't even say a word at the moment…but then again what could she say.

"I've always been jealous of Punk because he has you and I don't" John added slowly placing a his hand on AJ's

"Oh John I don't know what to say…I'm flattered but I…" AJ was cut off by John placing a finger on her lips.

"Love Punk…I know but AJ…let me take care of you just this once" John replied as he pulled AJ in for a sweet kiss. AJ eyes flew open in shock…what was she going to she hadn't never been in this situation and if Punk found out he would be pissed.

AJ felt her body began to melt into the kiss…she didn't know if it was the hormones or maybe she wasn't really thinking clearly. But before she knew it John pulled her atop of him their lips still connected…was this really going to happen right now…AJ's body said yes but her mind said NO. AJ had to stop but no matter how hard she fought her body did the opposite…this was not good.


	13. Chapter 13: Choked

Chapter 13: Choked

AJ shivered at the feeling of John's fingertips dancing along her spine…John moaned into her neck as he felt his anticipation growing. AJ's eyes locked with John's amazing blue eyes and bit her lip feeling John lower his hands to grip her behind.

"God AJ I've dreamed of this moment…you are so beautiful" John groaned out slipping his hands under her tank top.

*Flashback*

"Why do you have to be such a jerk…it's like you love being an asshole with me" AJ retorted pushing Punk with all she had in her.

"I have my reasons alright…I don't need you…I don't need anybody" Punk replied softly his backed turned to AJ

"You're a horrible liar Punk" AJ whispered pulling Punk by the arm making her face her.

"Stop AJ" Punk replied with a scowl

"Make me" AJ replied her eyes locked on those beautiful green eyes.

Punk didn't say a word and just pulled in for a passionate kiss

"I hate this…I hate it" Punk whispered in between the kiss

"Hate what" AJ asked her arms wrapped around Punk's neck

"How weak you make me feel…I do need you AJ…I…I love you" Punk whispered kissing AJ once more.

*End Flashback*

AJ froze and broke the kiss…slowly climbing off the bed without a word.

"What's the matter AJ" John asked still lying on the bed without his shirt on

"I'm sorry John if I gave you the wrong impression…but I can't do this…I'm in love with Punk and despite what's been going on…I still love him" AJ replied her eyes locked on the bedroom floor of the hotel.

"I understand AJ…I'm sorry" John replied getting up from the bed and putting his shirt on.

"I think I should go huh" John whispered softly

"Just for today I think it would be best…I'm sorry again" AJ replied with a soft smile.

"AJ…it's okay…I'll see you tomorrow alright" John replied opening the door to be met with a disgusted look.

"Well someone looks happy" John said with a chuckle

"Ah I just love your 2nd grade jokes…if you don't mind I have to talk to my fiancé" Punk said with a sarcastic grin

"Yep AJ he's a keeper" John replied closing the door as Punk flipped him off as he did.

"Hi" Punk whispered standing a few feet away from AJ it took everything in his power to not rush up to her and just kiss her with everything fiber in his being

AJ didn't say a word but the expression on her face showed it still hurt to see him.

"Can we talk please" Punk asked stepping a little closer to AJ

"About what Punk…how you wish you weren't in this position" AJ retorted sitting on the bed but got uncomfortable with her pregnant belly in the way

"Here" Punk said with a smile as he fluffed a pillow for AJ to rest on to sit better.

AJ locked eyes with Punk's for a second but simply snapped out of it she didn't want to seem weak…not right now.

"I'm sorry AJ…I messed up those things I said it was in the heat of the moment you know I love you and baby Christian more than anything in this world" Punk whispered taking hold of AJ's small hand

"Liar" AJ retorted pulling her hand out of Punk's grasp.

"AJ…I swear these past days without you have been hell…I can't sleep, I can't eat, and not being able to hold you in my arms it's like killing me slowly" Punk replied tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Punk you broke my heart by what you said…it was like a dagger to my heart…why would you even say that to me" AJ replied softly placing a hand on her growing belly.

"Because I'm a dumbass baby…all I saw was you getting hurt in my eyes all over again…and feeling helpless when it happened I guess something in me snapped" Punk replied playing with his lip ring

AJ couldn't help but give a soft smile…he was so adorable when he did that cause she knew his nerves were getting the best of him at that moment.

AJ raised her hand slowly and caressed Punk's cheek…Punk couldn't help but lean into the caress it felt like everything was safe with just the touch of her hand.

"Please don't hurt me anymore Punkers" AJ whispered pulling Punk closer to her

Punk gave a weak smile…it broke his heart when she said that it was at that time he debated telling her about the one drunken night with Layla.

"Never again AJ…I love you so much" Punk replied cuddling next to AJ reveling in be able to hold her close and place kisses on the top of her head.

"We missed you so much" AJ whispered slowly fall asleep

"I missed you too" Punk said placing a kiss on AJ's belly

Both fell asleep but all that kept racing in their minds was the guilt…AJ with her guilt of allowing another man to touch her and Punk with his guilt of being so terrified of losing AJ and his child upon telling her about the night with Layla.

But right now that didn't seemed to matter to either of them…all they wanted was just this moment whether it be their last or whether it be the first day of forgiveness. All that mattered was right now they had each other…for now it seemed.


	14. Chapter 14: Things We Do For Love

Chapter 14: Things We Do For Love

Punk awoke feeling AJ shift in his arms…he smiled and placed a hand on her belly, this was everything he ever wanted his family. Punk rubbed AJ's tummy then jerked his hand quickly feeling a light fluttering motion on his hand.

"Umm…I'm losing my mind" Punk thought placing his hand back only to feel the motion again this time keeping his tattooed hand there.

"Your son is a wiggle worm" AJ mumbled in her sleep.

"That's him moving in there" Punk replied in shock.

"Mm-hmm" AJ mumbled again still sleeping…Punk smiled but at the same time felt bad how pregnancy took so much out of her.

"Baby can I bring my things back…I don't have anything left in here to change into except the shirt I gave you" Punk whispered softly cuddling back against AJ's pregnant frame.

"Yes…but don't take too long okay" AJ muttered still asleep but trying to stay comfortable

Punk would always laugh at how AJ would remark at how huge she was at 5months and here she was now about to hit the 6 month mark and she was still breath-taking in his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few okay…I love you" Punk whispered kissing her cheek sweetly.

Punk grabbed his keys and made his way too his car and over to Kofi and Ryder's hotel where he had been staying during he and AJ's bump in the road. Punk walked in with the huge smile on his face even greeting Kofi and Ryder as he walked in as he began to grab his luggage and pack.

"Did he just say hi to us" Ryder asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Kofi…usually Punk would just go out and come back and not even say a word locking himself in his room the entire day.

"Did you commit a heinous crime or pop some helpless child's balloon" Kofi asked walking into Punk's room.

"No…and I'm not that twisted as to pop a child's balloon" Punk replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"But the heinous crime is okay" Ryder replied with a chuckle

"The heinous crime is always okay" Punk replied with a smile grabbing his belongings from the bathroom.

"Well" Kofi asked stopping Punk is his tracks

"AJ took me back…she let me come back to her hotel and stay" Punk replied with a soft smile

"So you told her about the one night with Layla and she forgave you just like that" Ryder replied just flat out dumbfounded.

Punk didn't say a word but they knew something wasn't right when the huge smile on his face faded.

"You didn't tell her did you" Kofi asked crossing his arms in disappointment…this was low even for Punk it was unlike him.

"I couldn't alright…I just can't right now" Punk replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When then Punk when she's lying on the hospital bed giving birth to your son…AJ I'm happy about this moment by the way I slept with Layla one drunken night" Ryder said mocking Punk's voice.

"No…and I don't sound like that you suck" Punk replied with a scowl.

"It doesn't matter Punk your living with a lie that could haunt you and AJ forever not to mention your son" Kofi replied sternly he was getting upset.

"I know that damn it…I know but I'm terrified…I admit I'm scared" Punk said grabbing his suitcase and walking towards the door slinging his other bag on his shoulder.

"I can live with losing my title…I can live with a possible future of people forgetting who I am completely but I cannot and will not live without the only two things that matter most in my life my son and AJ…so please just leave it alone" Punk replied walking out the door and slamming it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions

Chapter 15: Emotions

Months had passed things between AJ and Punk were going great…Punk tried his best to keep AJ comfortable and give her anything and everything she wanted. AJ was now further along…even though it was doctors' orders to stay home because she was now getting close to her due date she refused. Being on the road and beside Punk was so important to her.

Punk on the other hand did have his say in trying to get AJ to stay back home in Chicago but of course was unsuccessful. The first time he thought he had won and convinced her to stay home…she had Kofi sneak her onto their bus which of course Kofi couldn't say no to a very hormonal AJ. Punk was shocked to walk to the bed in the back of the bus only to find AJ lying in his bed with a smile.

"Need some help there" Punk said laughing as AJ tried her best to sit up

"Shut up I can do it" AJ shot back but this was hard her stomach just wouldn't let her

"Sure you can…come on" Punk smiled extending his hand and helping AJ sit up.

"Now remember what I told you no matter what happens you stay here in the locker-room AJ you cannot afford to be ring side at all" Punk said sternly holding AJ's face in his hands

"I know it's just I love being by your side out there" AJ replied with a frown

"I know but please AJ just stay here okay" Punk whispered giving AJ a quick kiss and heading out to wait for his match.

"What's with that look on your face" Punk asked seeing Kofi giving him a deep glare

"I still can't believe months have passed on and you still haven't told AJ anything" Kofi replied shaking his head in disappointment

"Look things have being going great…why should I ruin it and if anything you just mind your own business" Punk replied harshly

"Whatever man…just whatever" Kofi replied walking away.

Punk scoffed and turned around to walk to the backstage curtains but bumped into a larger frame…Punk looked up to see who it was and just glared with anger

"Get out of my way" Punk growled out through clenched teeth

"What was that all about…you hiding something Punk" the voice replied somewhat concerned

"Ugh what happened is none of your damn business so back the fuck off" Punk said trying to walk away but every time he did the larger man who match his step

"Damn it Cena move or I'll crack your damn jaw" Punk was getting frustrated it was all over his face

"No…I heard everything what are you hiding from AJ" John asked sternly

"You keep AJ's name out of your stupid mouth…you think I've forgotten the days I wasn't around I would see you walking out of her hotel room…yeah Cena I was around even if you didn't think I was …I was there" Punk retorted his fists clenched in anger.

"I was there for her because she needed me" John replied softly

"Well she doesn't need you anymore so back off…and I swear if I ever see you around her…I'll kill you" Punk shot back his eyes dark and smoky.

"Listen I was looking out for her alright…and I'll find out what you and Kofi were talking about…trust me whatever your hiding from AJ she'll find out about from me" John threatened inches away from Punk's face.

"Is that a threat…you threatening me now John –boy" Punk retorted taking everything it had in him not to swing at John.

"It's a promise Punk…AJ is my friend she doesn't deserve to have anything kept from her" John shot back moving to the side to walk away.

"Asshole" Punk mumbled his was beyond livid he didn't need anyone telling John what happen that one drunken night. It was a mistake that he made but now everything was going great he did not need anyone especially John fucking it up.

"Like anyone would tell him anyway…Kofi and Ryder know better" Punk thought to himself his fist still clenched in anger.

Punk had enough he had to get this anger out somehow…Punk marched through the locker-room and found Vince who had been there on business.

"A match tonight I want one" Punk demanded still trying his best to control himself

"You do have one with Alberto Del Rio" Vince replied sitting on the locker room couch

"Screw that…it hasn't even been announced I want a match with Cena…tonight" Punk retorted his tone of voice deep in anger.

"Fine…alright tonight you'll fight John Cena…but why all of a sudden" Vince asked confused

"It's long overdue" Punk replied walking out of Vince's locker-room


	16. Chapter 16: This is My Confession

Chapter 16: This Is My Confession

"You can't fight John tonight…I thought you were supposed to fight Del Rio" AJ replied watching Punk get his gear ready

"Well I decided that Del Rio wasn't meant to be my opponent tonight…and why can't I fight Cena tonight" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you" AJ couldn't even think of a single reason why at the moment she was just lost.

"Because I what AJ…is there a reason why I shouldn't fight him other then he's your friend and was there for you every day cause you kicked me out" Punk replied locking eyes with AJ's

AJ didn't even say a word…she couldn't even look Punk in the face, she knew the reason why see didn't want Punk to face John but she just couldn't tell him. Punk was getting frustrated he hated when AJ did this…she wouldn't open up sometimes.

"AJ just what happen between you and Cena those days I would go to see you and he was there" Punk asked crossing his arms

"Nothing he would just be there to make me happy he was being a friend" AJ replied softly

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me the truth…why do I feel your hiding something" Punk replied getting out the white tape from his bag

"Punk…I" AJ felt her heart beating rapidly.

Punk wasn't even paying attention anymore as he began to get ready…he just wasn't really in the best mood right now. Punk walked to the mirror and began the process of slicking his short messy hair back.

"I kissed him Punk" AJ whispered softly her gaze locked on the locker-room floor.

Punk felt his body freeze…he dropped his arms from his head and kept his eyes locked on the mirror.

"You what" Punk asked looking at AJ through her reflection in the mirror

"I kissed John…well he kissed me but I kissed him back we both came close but I stopped it before anything could happen…I'm so sorry" AJ replied tears rolling from her eyes.

"Please leave…just please go" Punk whispered his tone was neither happy or upset

"Punk I" AJ whispered but was cut off

"GO" Punk yelled out

AJ jumped at the sound of Punk's voice but didn't say a word but walk out of his locker-room…she was hoping maybe the reason he told her to leave was because he just needed to cool-off. Punk felt his rage boiling he could he John's words from earlier ringing in his ears.

"Yeah you were there for her you son of a bitch…there to take advantage of her…but not anymore I'm never going to let you lay a finger on her ever again" Punk thought to himself flinging the locker-room door open to walk out.

Punk shot AJ a look as he made his way to the backstage area…this match just became more personal for him. He felt an anger burning inside him that meant kicking Cena's would be the only way to release it…but at the same time he felt anger towards AJ…but who was he to point fingers after what he had done.

AJ sat in the locker-room she felt so guilty…she felt bad for Punk and horrible for John who was only trying to help her in a time of need. For all she knew after this match Punk wouldn't want anything to do with her and that terrified her…to lose a friend and the man she loved was just too much bare.


	17. Chapter 17: Not Expected

Chapter 17: Realizations and Botched Dinner

Punk peered daggers John's way as he entered the ring…Punk was beyond livid it took everything he had to not jump at the chance to punch the smug smirk on John's face as he walked around the ring amping the crowd up.

John knew that Punk was upset…he knew why he wanted this match it wasn't for the sport of it. It was out of sheer anger and jealousy that when AJ needed someone the most it wasn't Punk she wanted. The bell rang and Punk got straight in John's face.

"I know everything…every damn thing you're a bastard" Punk said his eyes iced over in anger his fists clenched at his sides

"I kind of figured you knew…the look on your face says it all…but why can't you understand I was just trying to be there for her" Cena replied back

"You didn't have to lay your grimy hands on her you idiot" Punk retorted harshly pushing Cena roughly.

AJ watched backstage…Punk was giving Cena everything he had but John wasn't going down a fight either. Every punch Punk threw…Cena would give one back in return, AJ felt so helpless but at the same time she felt at fault.

The match carried on…Punk was beginning to let his anger and frustration take over as he pulled a chair away from one of the ring side announcers. John was thrown on the floor after taking a knee to the jaw…Punk raised the chair up high but in a moment of weakness Punk lowered the chair and tossed it to the side.

The crowd fell silent as Punk walked away from John's crumpled body on the floor and headed up the ramp backstage. John's face read one of pain and confusion…did Punk feel pity for him or was it just his way of saying I think you got the message so I'll stop.

"Punk…what happen out there" AJ asked seeing Punk walk out the locker-room

"Can we just leave AJ" Punk whispered softly taking a seat on the locker-room bench

"Punk…what's the matter" AJ asked grabbing Punk's face in her hands

"I couldn't do it…as much anger as I'm feeling and as much I wanted to smash his face in…he was there when I couldn't be there, just took me seeing him like that to realize it" Punk replied softly

"I'm sorry Punk I never wanted anything between me and John to happen…you know I love you more than anything" AJ replied kissing Punk's sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry too" Punk replied lacing his hands with AJ's

"So what now…are you going to apologize to John" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow

"No…well at least not now…I'm still a little pissed but I know everyone deserves a second chance so when I'm ready I'll be a man and apologize" Punk replied the tape around his hands

"Typical" AJ replied with a smirk

"What's that" Punk asked wrapping his sweaty arms around AJ

"Eww Punkers…no you're all sweaty" AJ exclaimed with a smile pushing Punk lightly

"Really now it bothers you when I'm sweaty…never bothered you when we were" Punk was cut off by AJ pinching him on the arm

"Ow…what gives" Punk replied rubbing his arm

"I'm hungry how bout we get something to eat" AJ said rubbing her tummy

"When aren't you hungry woman" Punk replied rolling his eyes.

Punk and AJ soon found themselves in a small little diner…Punk couldn't help but laugh as AJ tried her best to make herself comfortable in the booth. But she made it happen much to Punk's surprise…he thought she was so adorable with her growing belly he almost didn't want to see in go…but he couldn't wait to hold his son either.

"Can I start you two of with something to drink" the waitress asked sweetly

"Pepsi for me please" Punk replied with a smile

"Do you have any chocolate milk" AJ asked with a smile

"Chocolate milk…really what are we five" Punk replied with a chuckle

"No we are pregnant" AJ replied sticking her tongue out

"One Pepsi and chocolate coming up" the waitress replied smiling

"Are you nervous babe" Punk asked grabbing AJ's hand in his

"Terrified…not so much of giving birth but…I just want to be a good mom" AJ replied with a nervous smile

"You're not going to be a good mom…you're going to be a great mom babe" Punk replied kissing AJ's hand

"And you're going to be one cool daddy" AJ replied leaning over a little to kiss Punk on the cheek

"My my isn't this sweet…long time no talk huh" a voice said softly

Punk felt his heart skip a beat…he knew that voice and he hated that voice with a passion.

"AJ sweetheart how have you been" Layla said with a smirk

"I was doing okay till I saw your face…but I digress" AJ replied with a sarcastic grin

"Punk…so nice to see you again…after our last encounter it's so refreshing to see your doing well" Layla replied winking at Punk

"Last encounter" AJ asked confused

"Why Punky you haven't told her…shame shame" Layla said with an evil grin nudging Punk on the arm with her elbow.

Punk couldn't even look at AJ…he felt so much shame at that moment and he couldn't even look at Layla for fear he might puke everywhere.

"Told me what…Punk what is she going on about" AJ asked sternly not even paying attention to Layla now she was just hell bent on finding out what she was talking about.

"AJ…I have something to tell you…and it's not easy" Punk whispered softly as she swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to be the hardest thing in his life to do but he just couldn't live with the guilt anymore he just wished it didn't have to come out like this.


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Want It Anymore

Chapter 18: I Don't Want It Anymore

"Go on now Punky…tell her" Layla said giving AJ an evil smile

"Do you mind Satan" Punk replied glancing at Layla with disgust

"Just tell me what the hell she is talking about Punk" AJ asked she was beginning to grow impatient

Punk would open his mouth to speak but nothing would come out…it was like someone reached in his throat and ripped out his vocal cords. The voice of the voiceless had no voice he was racked with fear in this moment…a moment he wished would never happen.

"Oh Punk what's the matter cat got your tongue…don't worry I'll spare you, well darling AJ when you and Punk when having your little reality show like drama. Mr. Straight Edge was found by me in a bar". Layla said with a huge grin on her face.

"Punk a bar" AJ whispered releasing Punk's hands…Punk just looked away in shame.

"Well Punky here got so wasted that he couldn't tell his right from his left and well we spent quite the evening together…he really is the best in the world AJ" Layla said with an almost sinister laugh.

"Punk is this true…did this happen" AJ asked her eyes welling up with tears

Punk didn't say a word he remained to look away in shame.

"Answer me damn it" AJ yelled out she didn't even care that people were staring

"Yes" Punk replied in a faint whisper.

AJ saw the waitress coming with their drinks and grabbed her milk from her and threw it in Punk's face…she was livid. AJ turned to see Layla laughing without even second guessing AJ raised her hand and slapped Layla in the face.

"Layla you're nothing but a cheap whore…you're pathetic" AJ spat out before rushing out of the diner in tears.

"You couldn't just leave me alone…you had to ruin my life didn't you" Punk growled out to Layla before rushing out to catch AJ. Layla held her face in shock…she couldn't believe she just got slapped.

"AJ wait please…don't leave" Punk whispered finally catching up to AJ and pulling onto her arm

"Don't you dare touch me…you made me feel so guilty for kissing John...while you have been lying to me about fucking someone else how are you" AJ yelled out pushing Punk with all she had

"I'm sorry AJ I never wanted that night to happen I messed up and I know that me lying was wrong but I didn't want to lose you or Christian" Punk replied try to pull AJ into a hug

"Don't…don't touch me…how could you do this…why did you lie to me" AJ cried backing away from Punk

"Please AJ I'm sorry" Punk pleaded reaching out for AJ

"Me too" AJ replied slipping her engagement ring off her finger

"No AJ please" Punk whispered as he saw AJ take the ring in her hand and place it in his hand

"I don't want this…and I don't want you…you can be there for the birth of our son…but once that's over you are out of my life Punk…for good this time" AJ whispered walking away hailing a cab as she did.

Punk watched as AJ climbed into the cab and drove off…this couldn't be happening…this had to be a nightmare. He couldn't lose AJ…he couldn't lose his family he had to make this right or at least die trying.


	19. Chapter 19: All That Matters

Chapter 19: All That Matters

Punk was furious…sure he's been upset, sure he's been beyond livid that night he fought Cena but right now he was in a state of mind to just murder someone.

"Why couldn't you just stay the fuck out of my life…that night meant nothing don't you get it…I was drunk it was a mistake" Punk yelled storming past employees of the diner getting straight in Layla's face

"Stop kidding youself Punk…admit it you loved that night" Layla replied still rubbing her stinging cheek

"Please Layla I would never sleep with you even if you were the only woman in existence…I want nothing to do with you at all" Punk retorted his fists clenched at his side

"Really now is that so…that night pr-" Layla was cut off by Punk placing his hands on her hip and pushing her till she bumped into a wall of the diner

"Listen…and listen if this ruins my life with AJ…if she never takes me back I will your life hell, I will spend my dying day making your life as miserable as mine" Punk whispered into her ear coldly

"So word of advice sweetheart…stay the fuck away" Punk added releasing Layla's hips walking away leaving her with the look of fear in her eyes.

"Stupid son of a bitch…I hate him" AJ cried out slamming the hotel door behind him

"I'm so stupid…how could I have taken him back" AJ whispered beginning to pack her things…this was the last straw she was gone for good this time.

AJ walked over to the night-stand and saw that Punk had left his wallet behind…opening the wallet AJ found a photo of she and Punk way back before she got pregnant. They both looked so happy without a care in the world.

Punk all smiles as he put his baseball cap on AJ…as AJ smiled her small hands on his cheek. How did everything go so wrong how could that same couple in that picture turn into this. If anyone were to see this they would say they would be together forever…but right now in AJ's mind forever meant nothing.

AJ removed the photo from the wallet and ripped it to shreds…her anger was more than boiling over after ripping the picture AJ tossed the pieces in the trash. AJ felt like her heart was those pieces she just tossed ripped to shreds and discarded like garbage.

AJ walked to the bathroom…he eyes were puffy from crying but she couldn't stop…no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. The more she closed her eyes to control herself she would just see Punk's face and his glowing green eyes.

Suddenly AJ felt a pain…a very strong pain that knocked the wind out of her.

"Oww…that didn't feel good" AJ thought grabbing at the side of the bathroom sink trying to regain her breath.

AJ kept her grip on the side of the sink and tried walking into the room to sit on the bed…but there it was again the same pain hitting her more than the first time. AJ clenched her teeth and shut her eyes she felt like she was getting kicked in the stomach.

That's when she felt it…slowly looking down AJ saw that her thighs were wet and the carpet floor beneath her was as well. AJ gasped she knew what it meant and she was terrified because she was alone…and had no idea what to do.

"Oh My God…oww" AJ cried trying her best to walk to the night-stand where she set down her cellphone. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door which startled her a bit…AJ glanced at the door and tried to make her way over to it.

"Who is it" AJ cried out her voice filled with pain

"It's John can I come it" John replied from the other side

AJ didn't even hesitant she got up the strength and made her way to the door swinging it open.

"AJ what's the matter" John asked she her face twisted in pain and tears streaming down her face

"Hospital now…please" AJ moaned out

"Oh my god…AJ are you having" John was cut short by AJ grabbing his shirt

"HOSPITAL JOHN NOW" AJ cried out releasing his shirt

John didn't say another word…gently as he could he helped AJ out the door and down to his car, this was happening now. AJ groaned as John placed her the passenger side of the car…she was scared and so was he.

"Phil…please call him" AJ said giving John her cellphone

"Umm…I don't know AJ" John wasn't so sure about calling Punk after what went down between them

"Do it please" AJ groaned out as she felt another wave of pain hit

John grabbed the phone and laughed seeing the name AJ had him under

"Ha…Punkers" John thought but was snapped out of it when AJ smacked his arm asking if he was calling

"It's ringing" John replied trying his best to focus on the road, AJ, and Punk answering

"AJ" Punk finally answered

"Think again sweet cheeks" John replied with a chuckle

"Ugh what the hell are you doing calling me from AJ's phone I thought I told you" Punk was cut off by hearing AJ scream out in the background

"What the hell was that" Punk asked his voice filled with concern

"That my good sir if your woman" John replied cussing under his breath at someone who cut him off

"What AJ…what's going on" Punk now sounded like a nervous wreck

"She's going into labor…like now" John replied

"Holy…where are you" Punk asked his heart beat rapidly increasing

"Taking her to the local hospital I think it's Guardian West Hospital" John replied in pain AJ just clamped her hand on his arm as she rode out another contraction.

"Okay…I'll be right there please take care of her till I get there" Punk replied hanging up the phone and sprinting to his car. He couldn't believe it his son was coming sure it was a little earlier than expecting but he was coming and he had never felt so scared in his life.


	20. Chapter 20: Christian Jack Brooks

Chapter 20: Christian Jack Brooks

"Ma'am…hello…HEY" Punk all but yelled out he hated being ignored it was one of his pet peeves…but right at this moment he refused to be ignored.

"Sir you need to" the nurse was cut off by Punk grabbing her shoulders with a panicked look on his face

"I know what you're going to say…and my response is going to be no, I need to know where my fiancé is please she just went into labor please" Punk pleaded softly trying to remain calm

"Okay Sir…just try your best to calm down and let's start by you telling me her name or did she come in with anyone" the nurse asked escorting Punk to the hospital check in.

"Her name is AJ…well her actual name is April Mendez she came in with this huge gorilla looking fellow named John Cena" Punk said with a smug look on his face.

"I see…well she is up in the maternity floor she was checked in a while ago" the nurse replied with a soft smile

"Where is the maternity floor" Punk asked in a rush

"3rd floor" the nurse replied pointing to an elevator nearby

"Thank you" Punk replied rushing to the elevator

"Congratulations sir" The nurse called out waving

"Thanks" Punk yelled back waving from the closing elevator doors

"Where the hell is he" AJ yelled grabbing John by the collar of his shirt

"I don't know but I swear if he's not here now…I'm so kicking his ass" John replied cringing as AJ yelled in his ear

"Hey…I'm sorry I made it as fast as I could" Punk said running into the room out of breath freaking out seeing the position John was in.

"I see I made it just in time…I should let her strangle you" Punk said with a huge smile

"PUNK GET OVER HERE NOW" AJ yelled her eyes burning with pain and anger

"No…I'm okay over here…okay over here wishing for a new pair of boxers" Punk replied his voice filled with nervousness

AJ didn't say a word but just glared in Punk's direction…as she motioned with her finger for him to come over or else. Punk made his way toward AJ slowly…he was already thinking of all the things she was capable of doing in this position.

Finally Punk got close enough and smiled as AJ gave him a loving embrace but of course the loving didn't last long.

"What took you so damn long" AJ growled out grabbing Punk by his shirt

"Traffic…I'm sorry…I love you" Punk whimpered with a smile

*Hours Later*

"Oh My God…please get this baby out" AJ cried in pain as Punk held her hand and used his free hand to wipe the sweat of her forehead with a towel

"We will Ms. Mendez you just got to work with us…you got to give us another push okay" Dr. Harrison replied with encouragement

"NO…I can't no more" AJ replied shaking her head back and forth her breath heavy

"You have to Ms. Mendez" Dr. Harrison replied sternly

Punk leaned in an gave AJ a sweet kiss on the cheek and began to whisper in her ear

"You have got to be the strongest woman in the world right now AJ…you have no idea how proud I am of you and what you're doing for us, you can do this AJ…you're my best in the world remember" Punk whispered and once again kissed AJ on the cheek.

"Okay damn it just one more" AJ replied her eyes locked on Punk's

"Okay AJ on 3 sweetie" Dr. Harrison replied with a soft smile

"Okay" AJ replied her voice was racked with pain so was her whole body

Both Punk and Dr. Harrison counted…once they reached 3 AJ pushed with every inch of strength she had left in her body

After that push AJ collapsed back in exhaustion…but the sweet sound of a baby crying filled the room… AJ began to smile as she saw her baby boy being raised up before her eyes as Punk place a kiss on her hand and then her lips.

"Mr. Brooks…you're the daddy you get to cut the cord" Dr. Harrison said with a smile handing him the surgical scissors.

Punk smiled as he cut the cord and watch his son being cleaned up by nurses…he was beautiful, eyes green like his, the little hair he had on his was the color of both a mix of he and AJ…he was in love with this beautiful fragile creature.

"What's his name" Dr. Harrison asked with a smile

"Christian Jack Brooks" both Punk and AJ said in unison

"Very nice" Dr. Harrison whispered as she began to help the nurses.

"We are going to take him to get a bit more cleaned up and wrapped up in a blanket and we will bring him back Mr. Brooks" one of the nurses said wheeling him out in the small hospital bassinet

"Oh okay thank you" Punk replied with a smile as he watched his son being wheeled out for a while.

Punk turned around to see AJ crashed out…she was so tired, she fell fast asleep as soon as she saw her baby.

"She's okay right" Punk asked softly

"Of course just very very tired…she needs her rest…congrats to you both and AJ is a very strong young woman you should be proud" Dr. Harrison replied walking out of the room giving Punk and AJ privacy

Punk walked over to AJ's sleeping form she still looked so beautiful…her hair in curls some stuck to her cheeks from the sweat, her cheeks flushed and her lips in somewhat of a little pout. Punk kissed AJ…and grabbed her hand

"I am proud of you AJ…I can't even put into words how proud you make me I love you" Punk whispered as he leaned his head onto AJ's arm and watched her sleep.


	21. Chapter 21:That Feeling When

Chapter 21: That Feeling When

AJ woke up to the sound of someone shifting around in the chair next to her bed…AJ rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly to see Punk knocked out on the chair. He looked worn out…he looked just flat out exhausted with today's events. First a huge argument between them that alone took some emotion out of her.

Then to have the birth of Christian added on to the overflow of his emotional and physical exhaustion… AJ couldn't help but feel so bad for everything. But at the same time she was still so pained by what had happen between him and Layla. Punk broke her heart but she couldn't just tell him to go away this time they had a child to think about now.

"Ms. Mendez" a voice said with a whisper

"Oh my goodness" AJ whispered as she saw Christian being wheeled in his small bassinet he was beautiful.

"I noticed that daddy was taking a nap so I was quiet…here is your baby" the nurse whispered placing Christian in her arms.

He was beautiful…it was just beyond amazing how much love AJ felt for him…and he hasn't even been in this world long. The nurse left to give the new mommy a moment…AJ felt tears well up in her eyes; he was the splitting image of his father.

The same eyes that captivated her heart with one simple glance from Punk…her new baby boy had. AJ held Christian close and placed kisses on his tiny hands and forehead. AJ looked over to Punk he was still sleeping…of course she knew he wanted to see his son so she began whispering his name so she wouldn't frighten Christian.

"Punk" AJ whispered softly but he was still out like a light.

"Dang it…hmm let me see" AJ whispered to herself looking around for something close by

"Ohh…let's wake daddy up huh baby" AJ said finding a small hospital booklet and tossing it at Punk's sleeping form.

"Ahh what happen…what" Punk said his eyes wide open darting back and forth.

"I'm what happen…I thought you might want to see someone who just joined me a while ago while you were snoozing away" AJ replied with a soft smile.

"Oh…hey there's my little guy" Punk said walking over to AJ and his brand new baby boy

"Want to hold him daddy" AJ whispered with a smile

"Oh…gee I don't really know how to" Punk replied nervously

"Well you're going to have to get used to it dad…I'm sure he's not going to want me holding all the time" AJ replied softly carefully handing Christian to Punk.

"Oh wow…you're a handsome one alright guess you got my looks huh" Punk whispered as he held Christian close.

Punk was surprised…the love he had for this small fragile creature was indescribable, he felt like he could never love anything more than this beautiful child in his arms. Punk glanced at AJ…she looked tired but she was still breathtaking.

"Thank you" Punk whispered softly

"For what" AJ asked with a quizzical look

"I know I hurt you and I know that this probably won't change things between us…I made a huge mistake and for that I'm so sorry" Punk replied sadly looking into his son's bright green eyes

"So what are you thanking me for then" AJ asked once again still confused

"For letting me be here for this moment and for letting me see my son even though it might be the last time I see him because of my stupidity" Punk replied trying to hold back tears

AJ felt like a shard of glass just struck her in the chest…she knew this was so hard for Punk; to see the birth of his son, but to feel the fear of not being able to see him again. AJ bit her lip she didn't want to cry not now.

"I have to step out for a bit…I need some air" Punk whispered his eyes getting red from holding back tears

AJ took Christian from Punk and held him closely.

"You both look great together…if I died right now this would be the last thing I'd want to see" Punk whispered standing by the hospital room door.

AJ smiled sadly and kissed Christian forehead

"I love you AJ…I love you both with all my heart and more and I always will just want you both to know that" Punk choked before walking out the door.

Once Punk walked out the door AJ broke into tears…she cried like she had never cried before she never knew a heart was capable of breaking so much. Punk walked into the waiting room to find the whole entire locker room was there…every single superstar.

Punk opened his mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out…next thing he knew Punk felt the sobs coming out. He hated this…appearing weak in front of people, for fear of someone coming up to ask him what was wrong he walked out of the hospital before anyone had the chance.

"What just happen" Kaitlyn asked softly getting glances and shrugs from everyone who was just as lost as she was.

Punk got into his car and just let it all out…a scream first and then the tears came

"Damn it…Damn it" Punk sobbed banging in the car steering wheel…Punk was so lost and empty he just felt like there was nothing he could do…and he hated it.


	22. Chapter 22: Missing Pieces

Chapter 22: Missing Pieces

"So happy to be going home" AJ said with a soft smile

"AJ are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself with Christian…like I said I don't mind you and the little man staying at my place" Kaitlyn replied handing AJ some of Christians blankets.

"I'm sure Kaitlyn…look I don't want to be another person's burden…and I'm not going to be alone, I have this little man to keep me company" AJ replied kissing Christian on the forehead.

AJ had to admit she was a little scared…she couldn't just go home to Punk's, after everything that went on it wouldn't be such a good idea. After a huge disagreement AJ finally agreed to stay at her Aunt's town house in town…it wasn't like home but it was better than nothing.

Punk looked at his phone…he wanted to just dial the number, he wanted to hear her voice , but something inside him said that if he did she would just hang up. Of course he felt awful about that day he left but he felt so guilty and he remembered AJ saying after the birth she wanted nothing to do with him.

"You know you really should call her and stop being a little bitch about it" A voice said from behind Punk

"Ugh I should really learn to lock my back door" Punk said with a groan after seeing who it was.

"Yeah you really should…any idiot could walk it" John said with a smile

"An idiot did" Punk said with a sarcastic smile.

"Cute" John replied with a grin

"I try not to be but it's been really hard lately…what do you want Cena" Punk said with a raised eyebrow.

"To talk" John replied sitting down on the couch across from Punk

"About what…we have nothing to talk about" Punk said stretching out

"Don't do that…just don't" John whispered softly removing his bright red cap.

"Thank jeebus you took that thing off it was burning my retinas" Punk replied rubbing his eyes.

"Punk don't" John replied giving Punk a stern but saddened look.

"Look John if you came to tell me how much of a fuck-up I am…save your breath I already kind of know" Punk replied sitting up.

"No not at all" John replied leaning closer on the edge of the couch.

"Well then you certainly did come here to play board games and bake cupcakes with me…or did you?" Punk asked with a quizzical look

"Will you stop trying to act like this is not killing you damn it…it's okay to show weakness" John finally yelled out standing from the couch.

"Why are you yelling I'm like right here" Punk said covering his ears

John grew frustrated and without any second thought walked right up to Punk grabbing him by his shirt collar and yanking him up from the couch. Punk was shocked…this was a side of Cena he had never seen…sure he had seen him pissed inside the ring but this…this was something different.

"What the fuck…let go" Punk growled out trying to pry John's fingers off of his shirt.

"NO…you listen to me…you can't keep pretending that this isn't bothering you by putting up this sarcastic front" John said sternly looking deep into Punk's eyes.

"Damn it…it does kill me alright but if I think about it I'd go mad, you think it's not killing me not having my having my new family with me, not being able to hold AJ or my son" Punk said holding back tears

"Then what the hell are you doing here sitting on your ass not doing anything about it" John asked releasing Punk

"She told me John…once Christian was born it was over…those were her wishes" Punk replied holding his face in his hands.

"So what you're going to let that stand in your way of trying to make it work…in the way of being in the presence of your new baby boy" John asked with a confused look

"John she told me that it was over…she wants nothing to do with me, and of course it's hard not being around Christian…I never wanted to let him go when I held him in my arms" Punk said with a soft smile recalling on the memory of holding his son for the first time.

"Let's go hurry up" John said walking to Punk's back door

"What…where" Punk asked still sitting on his couch

"Do you want to work this crap out or not" John asked sternly

"It's not that easy John…what happen between us" Punk was cut off by John raising his hand in Punk's face.

"It's not that hard either Punk…yeah what you did…it was fucked up and I found out by AJ blurting it out…when you're mad and pregnant shit comes out that you don't want" John replied shrugging his shoulders.

"But everything can be worked out…she loves you and you love her that's all you need…so grow a set mad and work this shit out" John said grabbing Punk and pushing him out the back door.

"Why are you doing this" Punk asked as he watched John shut the door behind him

"Because whether you want to admit it or not…you know you're nothing without her and I'm thinking for not you…or her…but for your son" John said getting in the car.

"What if she doesn't want me back" Punk whispered looking out the passenger side window

"That's why we have to try…you can't live your life wondering about the what-ifs" John replied starting the car as they both headed out.


	23. Chapter 23: Over?

Chapter 23: Over?

"What is he doing here" Kaitlyn whispered softly seeing John walk into the townhouse with Punk peeping from behind him.

"He has every right to be here Kait…so what's the big deal" John asked softly picking up the small towel Kaitlyn dropped in shock of seeing Punk.

"You're kidding right…you do know what when on between them and you know what AJ said to you Punk" Kaityln said looking and John then Punk.

"Maybe she's right John…I don't think this is a good idea at least not right now" Punk said sounding hurt and defeated.

John gave Kaitlyn an evil glare…she really had no right to stand in the way of Punk and his family. Yes of course she was looking out for her best friend. But sometimes you have to stand aside to be a better friend and put more important things first then friendship.

"I don't think so champ…we got this far you're not going anywhere" John said grabbing Punk by the arm before he could even to the knob on the door.

"Look Punk she's hurt right now…I'm just trying to be a good friend you know…I'm sorry" Kaitlyn said feeling guilty seeing the distraught look on his face.

"She's in her bedroom with the baby…she's trying to get him to get some sleep, I was warming this up for the baby if you would like you can take it for me" Kaitlyn whispered handing Punk the bottle.

"Come on my love it's okay please don't cry or mommy will start crying" AJ whispered softly she knew Chris was just cranky from lack of sleep. AJ walked over to the doors of her room and began to hum softly.

"Ugh Kait what took you so long to warm…" AJ turned around but stopped seeing Punk walk into the room bottle in hand.

"Hi" Punk whispered softly quietly closing the door behind him and standing against it.

"Uh…Kaitlyn said you needed this" Punk said breaking the moment of silence between them holding out the bottle for AJ.

"Thank…thank you" AJ replied taking the bottle and giving it to Christian who just refused it and began to cry.

"Is he sick?" Punk asked concerned still standing against the door

"No just a little fussy from not enough sleep…and I seem to be adding to his annoyance" AJ replied with a weak smile.

"Is there any way I can help" Punk asked removing his baseball cap to reveal his messy unslicked hair.

AJ could help but smile she always thought Punk looked so damn adorable that way. She would remember how on a few of their dates she would mess up his hair on purpose just to see it a mess. It drove Punk nuts but he knew that it was something she liked and he would do just about anything for her…even letting her mess up his hair.

"Well…you can take him for a while so I can relax for a bit" AJ replied softly moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Uh…okay" Punk said walking over to AJ and his son

Punk smiled softly once he had Christian in his arms…and too both he and AJ's surprise he stopped crying. Punk felt his heart melt when he felt Christian's tiny hand wrap around his finger…the feeling was overwhelming. Punk was always terrified of fatherhood…but now that he's experiencing it firsthand it's been the most incredible feeling so far.

"I miss you AJ…I miss you both" Punk whispered cradling Christian in his arms.

"Punk we need to talk…about you know" AJ replied sadly standing up from her bed and walking to the French doors in her room.

"I know…look I know I messed up…I messed up big time and I'm not even going to use the excuse of being drunk I own up to my mistake" Punk said sitting on the bed with Christian who was cooing away at his daddy.

"Why didn't you just walk away the moment you saw her…I don't understand" AJ replied her voice breaking.

"I don't know…I know I should have but at that time I was just so angry and hurt at the feeling of losing you and seeing Cena with you" Punk replied softly.

"I know there is nothing I can do to take it all back…trust if I could I would do it in a heartbeat but I can't…all I can do is tell you how sorry I am and beg your forgiveness" Punk said trying his best to keep his composure in front of his baby boy.

" I don't know Punk…this…this is too much for me I never thought in a million years you would do that to me…and then keep it from me for so long and me like an idiot thinking everything was okay" AJ replied a hint of anger in her voice.

"It was wrong of me to hide it I know…but I just didn't want to lose you or the baby AJ, please understand I'm nothing without you two" Punk answered feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You lied to me…you hurt me…how can I forgive you for that…how" AJ replied she couldn't hold back anymore now she was full on crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…but please give me another chance" Punk pleaded standing up from the bed to face AJ.

"You made me feel so guilty for kissing John…while you hid the truth of sleeping with another woman…a woman I despise, a woman who almost broke us apart and your sorry" AJ replied wiping some of her tears away.

"I don't know what I can do to show you how bad I feel April" Punk replied looking down at his son who was all smiles.

"There is nothing else you can do Punk…that's why I made a decision" AJ replied taking Christian away from Punk who all of a sudden felt empty at that moment without Chris in his arms.

"What are you talking about…what decision" Punk asked with a somewhat scared expression on his face.

"I'm taking the baby with me and moving back to Jersey…I just don't think this can work anymore Philip" AJ said weakly tears streaming down her face.

"Oh…no please don't do that…AJ please don't leave…don't deny me my son either" Punk pleaded he was actually on his knees begging AJ not to leave.

"I'm so sorry Punk…but I just need to be alone right now because every time I look into your eyes…I see you and her, and that's so hard" AJ whispered softly placing Christian in his crib.

"Maybe…just maybe I can forgive one day but not just yet, I'm so sorry Punk" AJ said bending over to gently caress Punk's face.

"Please…don't go, don't leave me like this I love you, I need you…both of you" Punk sobbed getting up from his knees

"I know that's what makes this so hard…I just need this and like I said one day I hope I can forgive and my love for you will always be there always" AJ replied kissing Punk sweetly

"But right now this hurts to much…you had the chance to walk away but you didn't and that's what kills me" AJ added as she walked to her bedroom door opening it

"So it's over…just like that, you're taking everything from me, my heart, my son" Punk asked walking to the door.

"I'm so sorry please understand" AJ whispered looking down she couldn't even look Punk in the face it was just so hard.

"You don't do this AJ…I know you don't" Punk replied reaching out and cupping AJ's face

"I don't…but I have too, I just have too" AJ replied gently removing Punk's hands as she watched him walk out the door. AJ shut the door and slid door it as she began to cry as she heard Punk knock from the other side.

"I'm not going to give up on us…even though you have I'm not" Punk cried out as he turned to walk away feeling like his world was destroyed.

AJ walked over to Christian's crib and picked him up…she began to cry more as she looked at him. He was just the splitting image of his father…she knew the choice she made was the hardest she ever had to make but it had to be done.

AJ knew she couldn't deny Christian from Punk…but at the same time she was just emotional torn from everything that had been going on. She knew that if she and Punk had time apart maybe they could both work on their troubles.

"Punk…hey…hey man" John called out as Punk walked right past him without a word.

"Hey hello I did give you a ride over here" John said as he saw Punk walk right past his car.

Punk didn't even say a word…he just kept walking on. What was he going to do his whole entire life was just taken away from him. Sure he could just turn back and make AJ stay put and not go anywhere…but at this point Punk had no fight left in him. Also once AJ's mind was made up that was it…Punk's life just had no meaning to it anymore right now CM Punk didn't deserve to exist.


	24. Chapter 24: What You Want?

Chapter 24: What You Want?

"What happen…AJ…Punk just left without saying a damn thing and he didn't even want me to take him back home" John said bursting into AJ's room to see AJ sitting in the middle of the room in a daze.

"AJ" John whispered slowly walking up to AJ…he tried his best to stay quiet he noticed Christian was sleeping.

"I'm leaving John…I just want to go home" AJ whispered softly a tear rolling down her face

"Then go home AJ…you know Punk would love you back at his…" John was cut off by AJ throwing herself on John crying.

"No John I'm not going with Punk…I'm going back to Jersey with Christian" AJ sobbed her face buried in John's shoulder.

"What…you can't be serious and what about Punk…you know he needs to be able to see his son" John answered still in shock.

"I know but…I just can't be around him right now…I just" AJ sobbed even harder

John felt horrible…he hated seeing AJ like this. He also had to admit he felt awful for Punk too…his new family meant everything to him and it was just taken away from him. John held AJ's small frame close and he tried his best to calm her down.

"Did I do the right thing John" AJ asked wiping her tears away.

"Only you know what's best for you AJ… if you think this is what you need then you do that" John replied looking deep into AJ's eyes.

"I don't know anymore" AJ whispered her eyes where bloodshot red from so much crying

"Look if you feel like this is what you need…if you need a break from all of it take it, but make sure your thinking straight before you do anything right now you're thinking from hurt and anger" John replied releasing his hold on AJ.

"I just never thought Punk would do this to me…to us" AJ replied softly looking down at the floor.

"I know AJ…but Punk does love you…he loves you both and he is a wreck from everything that's happen…he truly is deeply sorry" John said helping AJ up from the floor.

"But he lied John" AJ replied sadly

"Because he was afraid of losing you and the baby…looking I'm not saying that what he did was right you know him lying but look at it from Punk's point of view as well" John replied placing a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Punk's point of view?" AJ asked softly her shoulder slouched

" He lied because he was scared of losing you…he was scared of this, how would you feel if your whole world could be taken from you just like that…its terrifying" John said softly as he sat AJ next to him on her bed.

"So are you saying it was better for him to lie to me then" AJ said sounding a bit insulted

"No it's not right to lie about something like that at all…but all I'm saying AJ is you have to put yourself in Punk's shoes as well. How would you feel if Punk did to you what you just did to him…take away everything you ever loved like it didn't even matter" John asked holding AJ's face in his hands

AJ didn't say a word…she knew that John was right but at the same time what Punk did was not right at all. She knew if Punk just walked away from her…leaving her with her nothing it would destroy her things just wouldn't make sense anymore. But she knew it her heart she needed to go back home she needed to think about where this was going…not for her sake but for the sake of her son.

"Just clear your mind of all the bullshit…once you do and if the choice you made still seems right then do it, but remember you both have a baby now it's not that easy" John said sternly

"I know…I can't deny him Chris but I think he just needs time too clear his mind as well" AJ replied softly

"Maybe…maybe he just needs his family" John said getting up from the bed

"Just think on this AJ…and if you feel in your heart of hearts this is what you want then do it…but you know and I know it doesn't have to be like this" John replied as he walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

AJ felt more confused and lost then ever…she was so worn out emotionally. She knew where John was coming from…and she knew he was trying to help. But now more than anything John just made this a lot more harder.

Punk finally made it home and walked in to be greeted with the painful silence. He hated this…he hated everything right now. Not being able to be with his family was painful but to take it all away from his was beyond torturous.

Punk walked into his room and threw himself on his bed…Punk grabbed a pillow and with everything he had left lingering in him screamed into the pillow. How could this be happening…Punk closed his eyes and he remembered a flashback of the first time AJ came up to him for a date.

"Come on Punk…you know it wouldn't hurt to get away for a while, why not get away with some company" AJ said with a sweet smile.

Punk began to sob grabbing the pillow close to his body…shutting his eyes he tried to imagine that the pillow was AJ's small frame against his body. The pillow even smelled like her…which helped Punk relax a bit as he fell into a slumber. It was the only solace Punk had right now…Punk had to just try to keep it together.

*Next Day*

"Are you sure you want to this AJ" Kaitlyn asked helping AJ with some of her things and the baby's

"I have to do this Kait…please just don't ask me anymore and let me do what I have to do" AJ replied placing Christian in his baby carrier.

"I'm sorry I just want to make sure…I mean this is a huge decision I just want you to be sure that it's the right one" Kaitlyn replied with a weak smile

"It is okay…so please just stop asking" AJ replied sternly climbing in the back seat with Christian.

"AJ" Kaitlyn asked softly

"Yeah" AJ replied with a tilt of her head

"Do you…do you want to say goodbye to Punk before we drive to Jersey" Kaitlyn asked wondering if she should of asked or not

"No…we said our goodbyes when I saw him last time…please Kait I would just like to go" AJ replied kissing Christian's small hands.

"Okay then" Kaitlyn whispered catching a look at AJ in her mirror.

AJ looked so tired…she looked worn out emotionally and physically. Kaitlyn shook her head she could just imagine what Punk was going through. Kaitlyn sighed as she started her car and they began the drive to Jersey.


	25. Chapter 25: I'm Sorry But

Chapter 25: I'm sorry But

Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins

"Come on Punky wake up…come on now Daddy wake up" AJ's voice whispered softly

"AJ" Punk shouted out as he shot up in bed only to be met with the grim reality of her not being by his side.

"I'm losing my damn mind" Punk whispered looking over to see the empty side of the bed where AJ usually lay.

Punk sighed and fell back into his pillow…he turned over and glided his hand softly on AJ's usual spot on the bed. Closing his eyes he began to remember every curve of her soft supple skin. Punk sat up in bed and without wanting to got up and walked into his bathroom.

"Ugh…I look horrific" Punk sighed gazing at his reflection.

Punk's eyes were blood shot, his usually smooth and shaven beard was starting to grow a little, and his hair was all over the place. The bags under his eyes showed his exhaustion and stress from lack of sleep…it wasn't easy getting sleep without AJ by his side.

"You can do this Punk…you just have to try" Punk said turning on his sink faucet as he began to wash his face.

"I'm just going to make a quick stop here AJ…I'm running low on gas" Kaitlyn said as she pulled into the local gas station.

They had made it pretty far…they were a little outside of Chicago so far. AJ looked down to see down to see Christian sleeping with a huge smile on his face. AJ's heart melted seeing this it was still amazing to her how she and Punk could create such a beautiful creature.

AJ decided to take this time to catch a small nap herself. AJ closed her eyes and was met with the image of Punk holding Christian on the day he was born. AJ shifted in her seat trying to shake the image…but no matter what she did it was there.

"Hi there little man…I'm your Dad…huh get that I'm your daddy, your every bit as perfect as I knew you would be" Punk whispered kissing his son on his tiny forehead.

AJ's eyes shot open…Kaitlyn hopped into the car as she shut the door behind her. Kaitlyn caught a glimpse of AJ just as she was about to ask if she was ready. Kaitlyn saw AJ with her head hung low and her hand gently placed on Christian sleeping form.

"AJ are you okay" Kaitlyn asked concerned.

"Kait…I'm so sorry but" AJ was cut off by Kaitlyn grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze

"You want me to go back huh" Kaitlyn replied with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this…I need him…we both need him" AJ whispered as she looked down at Christian still sleeping.

"Don't apologize sweetie…I'm just glad you listened to you heart" Kaitlyn replied softly turning on her car and began the drive back.

Even though Punk had made his mistake…even though he lied about it the love AJ had for Punk was just too overwhelming. It was not enough for her to throw everything away and risk everything…even denying Punk as a father.

AJ loved him…she need him and she knew that she was nothing without him. And to her love was greater than hurt.

"Let's go see daddy baby" AJ whispered as she kissed Christian softly.


	26. Chapter 26: Missed

Chapter 26: Missed

Punk got dressed after his shower and walked into his bedroom. Punk sat in the bed hearing nothing but the silence. Punk got up from his bed and walked to his closet…pulling out his luggage Punk began to pack some of his clothes.

"I have to get out of here…I just need to leave this place" Punk thought as he continued packing.

Punk didn't know where he was going…he really didn't care. All Punk knew was if he stayed he would just go insane and probably do something stupid. Punk finished packing what he could grabbed his car keys heading out the door.

AJ felt like they couldn't drive back fast enough…she couldn't wait to see Punk and be a family like she knew they should be. She couldn't wait to look into those green eyes and kiss his sweet lips as his lip ring felt cold against her lips. She just wanted to hold him and tell him how sorry she was and that no matter what he was the only man for her and for her son.

"Don't worry AJ I'm going as fast as I can…not exactly easy with a little one on board" Kaitlyn said catching a glimpse of AJ in her mirror.

"I know I just really miss him already…I just want to hold him" AJ replied smiling softly as Christian wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

After what seemed like a lifetime Kaitlyn pulled into the driveway of Punk's home…AJ was so glad that they didn't get too far. AJ then saw when pulling into the driveway Punk's car was nowhere to be seen…AJ got off the car and rushed inside.

"Punk…Punk" AJ called out popping her head into every room downstairs before she made her way upstairs to their bedroom.

"Punk…where are you" AJ called out walking into the bedroom to notice that the closet doors where not shut properly.

AJ felt her heart racing…she was hoping Punk didn't do something horrible as well take his life. AJ swung the doors open and heaved a sigh of relief but the relief didn't last long. Punk's luggage and some of his clothing was missing.

"He's not here…he's gone" AJ said running out of the house to Kaitlyn who was playing with Christina in the car.

"What do you mean he's gone…where did he go" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"I mean gone as his luggage is gone…and I don't know where he is but we have to fine him Kait" AJ replied back into Kaitlyn's car.

"Well where are we going to start AJ…I mean this place isn't exactly small" Kaitlyn said starting her car.

"I don't know Kait…but we just have to find him before something else happens that we don't want" AJ replied as Kaitlyn drove off in search of Punk.

Sorry this was a short one...but don't worry i shall make up for it in next time...not easy to write when you pressed for time and your getting ready for work lol :D


	27. Chapter 27: The Text

Chapter 27: The Text

"AJ there really isn't many more places too look we've been everywhere" Kaitlyn said driving around town.

They really had been almost everywhere, friend's houses, restaurants, even some of Punk's favorite places that he told AJ he just loved escaping too. Last place they stopped at was the local airport…he too was nowhere to be found. AJ just hoped and prayed that he didn't leave…that was the last thing she wanted.

"AJ I think we should just go back to your house" Kaitlyn whispered softly with a sad expression

"No Kaitlyn please we have to find him" AJ pleaded suddenly she felt her phone vibrate.

She had gotten a text from the last person she expected at the moment

John: AJ you need to head over to your Aunt's townhouse now!

AJ was shocked how the hell did John know she was in town…how could he be so sure of himself that she hadn't left.

AJ: How do you know I'm not back home

John: I know you AJ…you can't do something that you know isn't right in your heart…now just get over here.

AJ: Be Right there

"Kaitlyn take me to my Aunt's townhouse please" AJ said placing the phone back in her back pocket.

"No problem" Kaitlyn said making a U-turn and heading to the townhouse.

They finally reached the townhouse to be met with John's figure standing by the front door. John walked up to the car as it parked.

"You need to get inside there AJ" John said he opened the car door for AJ

"How did you know I couldn't go" AJ asked softly

"You're a girl that goes with your heart…and you knew in your heart this leaving wasn't the right thing to do" John replied hugging AJ

"Now get in there sport" John whispered as AJ made her way inside.

AJ walked inside to an empty townhouse…she was confused. Why on earth would John make her rush all the way over here for nothing? AJ made her way to her bedroom…again emptiness, now she was getting a bit frustrated till she heard footsteps behind her.

"John why the hell did you make me.." AJ said turning around to feel her heart stop

"I made him do it…sorry" Punk replied standing a few feet in front of her

"Punk…oh my god…where have you been" AJ said throwing her arms around his large frame and pulling him close

"Here…trust me I was ready to get the hell out of Chicago…but something in my gut told me it wasn't a good idea when I was sitting in the airport parking lot" Punk replied holding AJ never wanting to let her go.

"So I texted John to meet me here…and well the rest has come to where we are now" Punk whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry…I should of never told you that I was going to leave, it was stupid just so stupid" AJ replied sobbing looking up to see those beautiful green eyes looking back at her.

"It's okay…you were mad and had every right, I'm sorry too for being such a fuck up" Punk replied caressing AJ's face.

"That's doesn't matter now…I know that you're sorry and I want it just to a family to just watch our son grow and us grow old together" AJ replied melting into Punk's touch.

"You sure about that…I'm can be crabby now just imagine how I'll be when I'm an old man" Punk replied with soft laughter.

"I'm sure I can deal" AJ replied pulling Punk into a passionate kiss.

"So umm…are you saying you want this back" Punk asked pulling her engagement ring out of his jean pocket.

"I definitely want it back" AJ replied sobbing as she watched Punk slip back on her finger.

"I love the way it looks on you" Punk whispered pulling AJ close kissing her once more and lifting her up spinning her around before hugging her tightly.

"I don't want to wait anymore AJ…I want to get married ASAP" Punk whispered into her hair

"What" AJ replied with a smile

"I know you want the wedding of your dreams and I don't want to deny you that…but I want you to be my wife already" Punk replied cupping AJ's face in his hands

"So what do we do" AJ asked softly.

"We'll figure it out…trust me" Punk replied kissing AJ softly

*turns out i had read the wrong time on my schedule...i had a little more time so here's another chapter for you*


	28. Chapter 28: Home

Chapter 28: Home

Punk walked downstairs after putting away his and AJ's luggage and smiled seeing both AJ and Christian cuddled up on the living room couch. Punk finally felt at peace seeing his future wife and child all smiles and she placed kissed on his cheeks.

"Want to sit with us dad" AJ said with a smile as she patted the couch.

"Would love to" Punk replied picking Christian up and sitting him on his stomach

"Thank you for not leaving AJ…I wouldn't know if I could make it without you and this little guy" Punk said caressing his son's cheek.

"I'm glad I came back…this is my home…this is where I belong with you and our baby" AJ replied kissing Punk softly.

Christian cooed at seeing the couple kiss and they couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Well I'm glad to have you back where you belong…I swear on all I have AJ I will try my damn-dest to make you and our baby happy for the rest of my life" Punk whispered kissing AJ once more.

"I know you will Punk…and you know I'll do the same for you" AJ replied looking down and smiling seeing Christian was fast asleep.

"I'll go put him to bed…you head upstairs too and get some rest as well babe" Punk said as he walked upstairs to Christian's room placing him in his crib

"Good night little guy" Punk whispered kissing his son on his forehead.

Punk walked into the bedroom to see AJ's lying on the bed fast asleep. Quietly Punk removed his shoes and slowly crawled into bed. AJ turned over and locked her eyes with Punk who was settling into bed.

"Ahh guess my stealthy ninja moves didn't work this time" Punk said with a frown

"Why is that" AJ smiled caressing Punk's cheek.

"Because you woke up" Punk replied softly with a smile

AJ didn't say a word as she just replied by making Punk move closer to her. Punk obliged of course and their lips met in a heated kiss. AJ moaned into the kiss as Punk bit her lower lip to gain access as AJ's hands roamed his body unzipping his grey hoodie.

"Someone is anxious huh" Punk chuckled softly

AJ gave Punk an evil glare and she pulled off his hoodie then his shirt. AJ began to trace his chest tattoo with her finger smiling as she felt Punk shiver from her touch. AJ removed her hand and began to lift up her long sleeved shirt and with help from Punk it was removed and tossed on the floor.

Punk wasted no time attacking the newly exposed skin…tracing kisses down her collarbone and down her breasts. AJ moaned as she felt Punk's lips across her skin and the intense pleasure of the coldness from Punk's lip ring.

"OH…God AJ I want you so damn bad" Punk whispered into her neck as he unlatched her bra and slid it off her slowly tossing it over his shoulder.

"Show me how bad Punk" AJ moaned as she felt Punk kissing her bare breast.

Punk growled in anticipation as he pinned AJ to the bed and began to remove her jeans. AJ gave Punk a lust filled look as she placed her hands on his belt buckle as she unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. Punk attacked AJ's neck as she pushed the rest of his jeans and boxers off with her feet as they fell to the floor adding to the pile of clothes already removed.

Punk smirked as he slid off AJ's panties and tossed them aside. Punk laced his hands with AJ and without wasting another minuet pushed into AJ. Both moaned at the feeling…it seemed at that moment they were finally complete.

"Ohh Punk…you feel so good baby" AJ moaned looking down to see Punk moving in and out so smoothly that it turned her on even more.

"Fuck AJ…I can be inside you forever" Punk moaned into her neck thrusting deep and slow into AJ he wanted her to feel every inch of him.

Punk flipped over and soon AJ was atop of him…riding him quickly then slowly. Teasing him by have him almost out of her and sliding back down quickly. Punk bit his lower lip it was all he could do keep from screaming out how amazing it felt.

"Ohh God" AJ moaned her grip on Punk's muscular tattooed arms tightening, she was close

"Come for me AJ…come on do it baby" Punk said thrusting deeper and faster

"Ohh shit" AJ yelled out as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks

"Crap" Punk groaned out as he too reached his limit and relapsed himself inside AJ as she collapsed atop of him

"Worth it huh" Punk said with a smirk covering their sweaty bodies up as they tried catching their breath

"I love you Punk" AJ replied laying her head on Punk's chest hearing his heart slowing to normal beating inside his chest

"I love you too…and I can't wait to marry you" Punk mumbled as they both drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29:Surprise

Chapter 29: Surprise!

"I'm in I'm so totally in…I can't wait for this but how are we going to pull in off" John asked rubbing the back of his head

"You leave that to me…what I need you to do is to distract Punk and Alicia is going to distract AJ so move along now John" Kaitlyn replied pushing John out the door.

Punk awoke to AJ's soft breathing and her small hand moving up and down his bare chest. Punk smiled last night was amazing sure part of it was the sex of course. But the major part of it was just being able to hold AJ and his son is his arms again.

"Mmm good morning" AJ whispered feeling Punk's finger tracing up and down her arm.

"Morning…would you like some breakfast" Punk whispered softly kissing the top of her head.

"I would love some" AJ replied kissing Punk sweetly.

Punk smiled and got dressed and headed downstairs as AJ did the same. Once AJ was dressed she walked to Christian's room to be greeted with those green eyes and a smile. AJ smiled and picked Christian up and walked downstairs to Punk taking food out of the fridge.

Punk was about to turn on the stove till he heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that this early?" Punk asked glancing at AJ who just shrugged in response.

Punk walked over to the door to see a bright red shirt.

"You've got to be kidding me" Punk said opening the door to John Cena standing there with a huge smile

"Good morning a lovely morning at that" John said cheerfully

"I hate morning people" Punk grumbled as John walked in.

"What are doing here this freaking early" Punk asked with a groan

"Picking you up me and you are gonna have a lot of fun today" John replied smacking Punk on the arm

"Please telling me you're joking right" Punk replied with a scowl

"Nope just me and you homie" John replied still with a huge smile on his face

"Homie…seriously what are we going to do drive-bys" Punk replied sarcastically

"That's sounds like a great idea go have some fun Punkers" AJ said walking into the living room and hugging John

"Ugh traitor" Punk whispered glaring at AJ

"Go get dressed man and we are out of here" John said pushing Punk to move

"Fine damn it…I'll be right back" Punk said giving in as he walked upstairs to change.

Punk was literally scowling the whole entire time from the moment he came back downstairs to now as he was sitting in the passenger side of John's car.

"Do you really hate spending time with me for just one day so much" John asked with a smirk

"I would rather drag my body across broken shards of glass then be here at this very moment" Punk replied with a huge sarcastic smile.

"Your such a joy sweetheart" John replied with a laugh

"I try not to be…cupcake" Punk retorted with a fake smile

"Where are going anyway" Punk asked softly as John started the car

"Just shut up and have fun" John replied pulling out of the driveway

It had been a small while after Punk and John left till AJ heard knocking at the door. Maybe it was Punk who had forgotten something or either made a run for it. AJ picked up Christian and walked to the door to answer it.

"Oh my God Alicia what are you doing her sweetie" AJ asked hugging Alicia with the baby still in her arms.

"How about some girl time…oh and little man time as well" Alicia said gently poking Christian on the nose

"Sure just give me some time to get myself and the baby dressed" AJ replied softly.

Kaitlyn waited patiently till she saw Alicia pulling out of the driveway and pulled out a small walkie talkie.

"Okay people let's do this thing" Kaitlyn said into the walkie talkie as some vans and other cars pulled up to AJ and Punk's home.

Punk sat across from John in shock and mouth agape. John was shoveling his food in like an animal with no manners.

"You planning on breathing anytime soon" Punk asked with wide eyes

"Shut up I'm starving alright" John replied mouth partially filled with food

"I can clearly see that" Punk replied trying to look away but he just couldn't

By the middle of the day Punk just wanted to go home…who didn't know how much more of John's bad jokes he could take. Or anymore of his god awful movie selections…it was just too much of John in over the few hours.

After what seemed like forever Punk saw John walking up to him after getting off of the phone with someone.

"So how bout we call it a day huh" John asked with a soft smile

Punk threw his arms around Cena and began to pretending sobbing

"Oh my God…thank you…thank you" Punk replied still pretending to sob

"You jerk" John replied pushing Punk away as he laughed.

Punk walked into his house with John right behind him…the house was empty where was AJ. Punk walked upstairs to see if AJ was there but she wasn't.

"Hmm wonder where she went" Punk thought to himself as he walked back downstairs.

"You're going to need this" John said handing Punk an item that was on a hanger that was covered in black.

"What the hell is this" Punk asked with a quizzical expression

Just as John was about to answer AJ and Alicia walked in. AJ had a huge cream colored box in her had with a pink ribbon tied around it. Alicia told AJ not to open it till she was away from Punk and upstairs in Christian's room.

"What's that you got there love" AJ asked kissing Punk on the cheek.

"The hell if I know what do you have there" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you two just got upstairs and find out what it is" Alicia said pushing AJ while John pushed Punk

Punk gave John a glare as both he and AJ made their way upstairs while John and Alicia played with Christian for a while till they both had to get ready. Finally Kaityln walked in and smiled hugging both John and Alicia.

"Ok you guys have to get ready…I'm on baby duty now so scram" Kaitlyn said as both John and Alicia rushed to get ready.

"No fucking way" Punk blurted out to see reveal a black tuxedo in his size

"Oh my God" AJ said tears running down her face as she set the top of the box down to reveal a stunning white dress.

Punk was in shock…he was duped. This was part of some little plan and he fell for it like a sucker…Punk took the tux off the hanger and walked in front of the mirror with it. Punk soon heard the door open to see John dressed in a black tuxedo as well.

"What the hell is going on" Punk asked softly

"You're going to need these" Punk said handing Punk over a box

"Wow nice" Punk said seeing a brand new pair of black shoes to match his tux

AJ couldn't stop crying…the dress was so stunning it must have cost a pretty penny. AJ heard a knock on the door to hear Kaitlyn asking if she could come in.

"These people are here for you hun" Kaitlyn said as few people walked in with black cases

"What's all this Kaitlyn…what did you do" AJ asked with a soft smile

"They are here to beautify you and this is your wedding day" Kaityln said with a huge smile

AJ broke into full on tears as she embraced Kaitlyn tightly.

"Now go put on that dress so then can make a miracle happen" Kaitlyn replied with a smile

AJ nodded and began the task of getting into her wedding dress.

"Wow you clean up nice man" John said as Punk walked out of the bedroom bathroom with his tux on his hair slicked back and freshly shaven.

"What can I say I'm the best" Punk said with a wink.

"Now put this on" John said handing him a blindfold

"What the hell is this for" Punk asked with blindfold in hand

"Just do it alright" John replied with a smile

Punk shrugged and put the blindfold…next this Punk felt was John helping him downstairs and a making him stop for a bit. Soon after Punk heard AJ's voice asking where she was going…then Kaitlyn's voice telling her to be patient.

Punk now felt himself being walked again and then stopped again.

"Just wait a minute okay Punk" John said standing behind Punk

"Okay take it off" Kaitlyn said loudly

Punk felt his blindfold removed and was taken aback from what his eyes were met with.

"Holy crap" Punk said in shock his whole back yard was breathtaking it was decorated beautifully with amazing wedding décor.

Punk then turned to see his family and every single friend and wwe superstar staring back at him.

"Wow oh my…wow" Punk said in shock he couldn't even form words as everyone smiled and waved back at him.

"Okay AJ are you ready for me" a voice said softly

"Oh my…daddy is that you" AJ asked her voice about to break

"Yeah baby it's me" AJ's father replied kissing her cheek sweetly

"Now you're going to have to keep that on just for a few more seconds okay sweetie" AJ's father replied as he held her hand and helped her walk.

Punk saw some figures walking toward him as he stood by John…as soon as the figure became more visual Punk almost lost it right then and there. It was AJ and she looked so gorgeous in her wedding dress.

After a few more steps AJ felt her blindfold being removed to be met with such beauty. AJ nearly fainted seeing everything in front of her…family and friends. Then her eyes moved even more to be met with Punk…he looked so handsome waiting for her at the small altar.

"Oh my god" AJ whispered as the music hit and her father began to walk her down the beautiful white carpet atop the grass.

"This is really happening isn't it" Punk thought as AJ finally was only but a few feet away from him

"You look beyond beautiful" Punk whispered softly

"You look amazing" AJ replied back tears in her eyes.

"This is really happening isn't it" AJ asked in shock

Soon Kaitlyn walked up from behind AJ to reveal baby Christian dressed in a small baby tuxedo. Both AJ and Punk laughed and melted at the sight.

"I guess it is" Punk replied as he took AJ's hand in his as they heard the traditional wedding words.


	30. Chapter 30: Finally Forever

Chapter 30: Finally Forever

"Do you Philip Jack Brooks take April Janette Mendez to be your lawfully wedded wife for now until death do you part" the minister asked with a soft smile

"You bet I do" Punk replied softly winking at AJ who just blushed

"And do you April Janette Men" the minister was cut off by AJ saying yes even before his finished earning her laugher from friends and family.

"Well someone is anxious huh folks" Punk said smiling at his friends and family

"Well if anyone has any objection to this couple be united…speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister spoke softly.

Punk and AJ both turned around with arms crossed as if to say we dare anyone to even think about objecting

"Then here in the city of Chicago and before your loved ones I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Philip Jack Brooks" the minister said with a smile

"You may now kiss the bride" he added softly

"Finally" Punk blurted out pulling AJ in for a mind blowing kiss that made everyone go crazy with applause.

AJ and Punk smiled once the kiss was broken…they were overcome with so much emotion it was mind blowing. For everyone who had seen what the couple had gone through and the trials and tribulations this moment was beyond beautiful and powerful.

Punk and AJ found themselves soon sitting down at a table that was displayed on top of a small high stage. This was their day…this was their forever moment and they deserved it.

"Excuse me but I have to get a few things off my chest about these crazy kids right here" John said standing up.

"These two are the most awesome…caring and loving people ever, dedicated to each other like no other couple I've ever met. It still freaks me out how AJ could last this long without wanting to kick Punk's ass but I digress" John said laughing seeing Punk glare at him and AJ laughing

"But all jokes aside I wish these two nothing but the best…after everything you two have been through you deserve it. I love you both and will always be here for you and again god bless you both" John said raising his glass to the couple.

After a while it was time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife. Punk leaded AJ behind him wrapping his arm around her slender waist. Punk kissed AJ's forehead as their friends and family cheered on seeing such a loving display of emotion.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming" AJ whispered leaning her head on Punk's shoulder

"Me too…but if this is a dream…I never want to wake up" Punk replied softly

This was it…everything they had gone through all the highs and lows lead to this one moment. They were finally one together forever.

"If you had to do it all again would you" AJ asked sweetly

"In a heartbeat babe" Punk whispered back kissing his new wife sweetly

-The End-


End file.
